Fate of the Multiverse
by New World Saint Ghost
Summary: (reboot version, coming soon)


"I believe we existed in a multiverse of universes" - Michio Kaki

FOTM Prologue: Legacy Part 1

(3 months after the events of Deadkillers. Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury walks through the abandon City of Vale)

Emerald: "I don't understand Mercury, We have Ancient Stones and we don't know what to do with them"

Mercury: "I agree with you but the boss knows we got to do something with the stones"

(They walk into they found a bakery shop)

Cinder: "We are here"

Mercury: "To get some bagels?"

Cinder: "No"

(They entered into the Bakery Shop)

Cinder: "If you found anything that is not right in this bakery shop, let me know"

(They search around the Bakery shop until Mercury found something)

Mercury: "Hey Boss, I think I found something"

Cinder: "What is it?"

Mercury: "I have found a Strange Button in the cooking room"

Cinder: "Let me see it"

(Cinder walks into the cooking room and A found a strange button and she Touch it and a strange door opens)

Cinder: "Finally we are here to free her"

(Emerald Walks in the Cooking Room)

Emerald: "Who is Her?"

(Cinder ignores her and they entered through the strange store and they found a Huge Atlas Weapons Development Center)

Cinder: "I can see it"

Emerald: "See what?"

(Cinder points at the 2 Close portal devices)

Mercury: "I'm guessing that Portal is Red and the other one is Orange"

Cinder: "Mercury, Put the Red Stone in the Orange Portal"

(Mercury puts the Reality Stone in the Orange Portal and Demos comes out of it)

Demos: "Thank you so much mortal"

Cinder: (Bows) "Thanks"

(Suddenly Salem comes out of the Red Portal and angry walks to Demos)

Demos: "Salem? I thought we have a-"

(Before Demos can finish his sentence, he was killed by Salem, she takes the Reality Stone from Demos)

Salem: (grunting painfully)

Cinder: "Salem!"

(Salem turns around to Cinder and She saw one Eye is Red and the other one is Orange)

Demos Salem: "Our name is Demos Salem! We become as one. And The terms of our agreement have changed"

Cinder: "Disappointing"

Emerald: "You have made a terrible mistake, Salem"

Demos Salem: "No...All is as we planned it"

(Emerald put out her pistols and shot Demos Salem but she stop the bullets, Then she grab Emerald by the neck)

Cinder: "Emerald!"

(Cinder try to run to Emerald but Scheer stop by Mercury)

Cinder: "What the hell you think you're doing? Mercury?"

Mercury: "Just doing the world a Favor"

(He Punch Cinder in the face and she is out cold)

Demos Salem: "Well Done but Now we will turn you as one of us"

Emerald: "F$ck You"

Demos Salem: "Why struggle when you can't win?"

(Demos Salem injected Emerald with The Salem virus and after 2 seconds, She let go of Emerald)

Emerald: "What the hell is happening to me?"

Demos Salem: "The virus would take control of your body in a moment of seconds and after that you will be our command"

(Emerald crawls to Mercury)

Emerald: "Mercury! Help me!"

Mercury: "Goodbye, Emerald"

Emerald: "NOOOO"

(After 2 seconds, she drops into the floor, Then after 10 seconds, Emerald infection with the The Salem virus gets up from the floor then Kneel to Demos Salem)

Emerald with TSV: "All hail to Demos Salem"

Demos Salem: "Good and now Mercury. (she turns to Mercury) give me the Space Stone and I will spare you life"

Mercury: "Of course My majesty"

(He gave the Space Stone to Demos Salem)

Demos Salem: Now The living of hundreds universes shall be laid to rest in a single grave! (She turns into her Demos Salem Form) Where there is sinew let there be steel"

End of Legacy Part 1

FOTM Prologue: Legacy Part 2

[20 Days since the Convergence

Location: New Vale in Michigan]

(The Messenger looking at the city on a rooftop, Suddenly He Heard footsteps behind him)

The Messenger: "so Are you here to meet me?"

(He turns around and sees Vergil, The son of Sparta)

Vergil: "I am here to meet a human with dimension Powers, are you that human?"

The Messenger: "I was human before but not anymore but yes, you found that human. Now why do you want to join us?"

Vergil: "Power"

The Messenger: "Is that what you wanted to join us?"

Vergil: "Yes"

The Messenger: (Thinks) "Have you heard of Nephilim?"

Vergil: "half Demon and half Angel, Yes but they have been extinct"

The Messenger: "In another universe that hasn't touched by the convergence, they're not extinct and They are only 2 Mephilims in that universe"

Vergil: "You want me to kill one?"

The Messenger: "leave the other one alive and The one who had died, His soul is live and he has artifact of unspeakable power, kill his Soul and steal his artifact then you are willing to join with us"

Vergil: "Where can I start?"

The Messenger: "Hold my hand and I will take you where you need to go?"

(Vergil holds The Messenger's hand and they both teleported to reboot DmC afterlife)

Vergil: "Where are we?"

The Messenger: "we are in your self afterlife world"

Vergil: "What!?"

The Messenger: "This world version of yourself is Nephilim. You must kill him and take his artifact"

(Vergil says nothing)

The Messenger: "Good, right now he is in the desert of forgiveness, fighting his hollow self"

(They teleported to the desert of forgiveness and They saw reboot Vergil fighting his hollow self)

The Messenger: "see his Hollow self wearing the blue amulet? That's the artifact I want you to get but your self is about to kill his Hollow self. Do not let him to take that amulet"

(The Messenger and Vergil watching reboot Vergil about to kill Hollow Vergil)

Hollow Vergil: "We're one and the same!"

(reboot Vergil stabbed Hollow Vergil by his katana, reboot Virgil reach down to get Hollow Vergil's amulet)

Hollow Vergil: "Vergil!"

reboot Vergil: "Thank Yo-"

(Before reboot Vergil say his sentence, The Messenger uses his power to get the amulet away from reboot Vergil, reboot Vergil turns his back and saw Vergil and The Messenger)

The Messenger: "if you survive, I will be right here"

(The Messenger shield himself)

reboot Vergil: "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

Vergil: "I am you"

reboot Vergil: "What! Impossible!"

Vergil: "I am here to kill you"

reboot Vergil: "There can be only one Vergil and son of Sparta"

Vergil: "You are right, there can be only one Vergil"

(Before reboot Vergil launch his strike at Vergil, he was quickly stabbed by someone behind)

reboot Vergil: "How"

?: "by me"

(Suddenly Adam infected with The Salem virus pushed his sword into reboot Vergil's heart, Vergil walks up to reboot Vergil)

reboot Vergil: "No! Please!"

Vergil: "Thank You"

(Vergil chops off reboot Vergil Head, The Messenger walks up behind him)

Vergil: "Now give me the amulet"

The Messenger: "of course (gives Vergil the amulet) this is your new partner"

Vergil: "I'm looking forward to work with you "partner""

The Messenger: "his name is Adam and are you ready to go yet?"

Vergil: "Yes, I'm ready to go"

The Messenger: "welcome to our new empire"

End of Prologue: Legacy Part 2

FOTM Prologue: Legacy Part 3

(60 days since the convergence)

Location: inside Demos Salem Mind

Demos: "I fear that in 20 Days, we think there's going to be a attack"

Salem: "There is nothing to worry about, My Love"

(Salem holds Demos's hand)

Demos: "Our work would make Ultron Sigma proud"

Salem: "and a safe place for our Son"

Demos: "Our Son?"

Salem: "Yes, (grabs and hold Dalem) you're going to be a father"

Deadpool: "All right, that's a wrap for the Prologue and make sure to follow Saint Ghost, The entire awesome battle what happened in next year or in the future"

End of Legacy

For my family and my teachers

Chapter 1: Vale Assault

Demos Salem: "We are born of Hundreds Universes. Each of imperfect, each affected with the cancer of human life. From their ruins a new universe shall be forged, in the fire of the stones of reality and space. all life remade in our image, in Grimm free from the sins of the flesh. We are Demos Salem, We are your goddess"

(Remnant-2187, Diner)

James Dempsey: "Man this food is very great"

Rebecca Rose: "of course cousin and where is blue?"

Sonya: "he went to the bathroom but he will be back"

(Suddenly, a glowing ball came out of nowhere)

James Dempsey: "I think it's a bad idea to touch it"

Soyna: "I don't think it's causing anyone to harm"

Rebecca Rose: "She's right, do not touch it, we don't know what this-"

(Suddenly, The glowing ball disappeared along with Rebecca, James, and Sonya)

(New Vale in Michigan, 80 Days since the convergence)

(The scene changes to X picked up a Atlas shield from a dead atlas soldier and threw it at Demos Salem's drones)

Soldier 76: "X!,look out!"

(drones come in but Blake destroyed them very quickly)

Mega Man X: "Blake!"

Blake: "Soldier 76, our teams are in position. The drones are massing at the palace gates"

Soldier 76: "Then let's not keep them waiting. heroes, move out!"

(The scene changes to Lilith using her corrosive Bandit SMG against drones and damage the other one)

Atom Eve: "Stay down!

(Atom Eve uses her powers destroy drone, after destroying it, more Drones arrive)

Atom Eve: "Lilith?"

Lilith: "Atom Eve. Shall we?"

(they work together to take out 4 Drones but more arrive on the scene)

Atom Eve: "You guys don't know how to quit, do you?"

(They still take them out but still more arrives so they combine their powers and destroyed the rest but 2 behind came behind of them, a mysterious Magic destroys them and Dr. Fate comes in)

Atom Eve: "Doctor Fate!"

(he bows)

(The Scene changes to Nora Valkyrie playing golf with cars)

Nora: "four!"

(she hits one of the cars and destroys 3 Drones)

Nora: "What's the score now?"

Harley Quinn: "20 for you and 20 for me, let's call it a tie"

(The Scene changes to Ironwood, Winter soldier, and his 2 Atlas soldiers fighting off Drones)

Ironwood: "I cannot believe we are still fighting our military drones"

Winter Soldier: "Tell me about it general"

(Suddenly, Atlas soldiers infected with The Salem virus appears)

Winter Soldier: "Are these your soldiers that are running towards us?"

Ironwood: "Oh my God!, what has she done to them?"

Winter Soldier: "Sir?"

(Suddenly a rocket hits the infected atlas soldiers and Da.V with her Mach shows up, The 2 Atlas soldiers turn around and saw 2 infected soldiers towards them but lasers killed them and Fortune showed up)

Da.V: "No need to Panic, General. They're just taking a nap, I hope"

Ironwood: "Da.V. Fortune"

Da.V: "What a very nice robot arm you got there!"

Winter Soldier: "Thank you very much"

(The Scene changes to Dante killing drones)

Dante: "7-6!, 8-6!, 9-6!"

(he turns around to Gat)

Dante: "Come on, Gat, this is getting embarrassing!"

(Gat kills 4 drones with a multitarget launcher)

Gat: "let's call it a tie"

Red Hood: "i'm sorry for the interruption but I'm out of ammo so can I borrow use your pistols?

Dante: "sure and try not to damage the ladies"

(Dante throw his pistols at Red Hood)

Red Hood: "So Ebony and Ivory? Care to dance?"

(He turns around and shoot drones)

(The Scene changes to Soldier 76 fighting off drones along with Cassie Cage and Rose)

Rose: "Damm!, these things are like cockroaches"

Cassie Cage: "I know. These technology drones are not very good"

(After Soldier 76 destroyed drones, he called in cyborg)

Soldier 76: "Cyborg?, come in?"

Cyborg: "i'm right behind you"

(Soldier 76 turns around and saw Cyborg)

Soldier 76: "Cyborg? Can you get us in?"

Cyborg: "The Convergence stabilize Vale's security systems, We Can breach the prison walls from here"

Soldier 76: "Good. Rose! Are you ready?"

(Suddenly a Drone came up behind her and she killed it with a MR6 pistol, she gives a thumbs up to Soldier 76)

Soldier 76: "I take that as a yes"

Rose: "this prison better have the answers we need"

(Cyborg opens a portal using a boom tube, he, Lilith, Red Hood, Rose, Blake entering it)

Soldier 76: "We will, We have to or this is the end"

(The Scene changes to prison team sneaking through prison)

Cyborg: "this doesn't make any sense? Where is the security?"

Red Hood: "and the showers too"

Lilith: "My boyfriend went to prison"

Red Hood: "did he drop the soap?"

Lilith: "No, we got him out of there quickly"

Red Hood: "I guess he doesn't have a prison rape story"

Rose: "I think I found something!"

(The 3 went to Rose and Blake position)

Rose: "This is it"

(Rose opens a Cageview of Cinder wearing a Ura mask)

Red Hood: "Who the hell is this woman?"

Rose: "I don't know what it feels like I know her"

(Suddenly a alarm goes off)

Blake: "Sergeant?!"

(Rose fully opens The cage)

Rose: "We are not leaving without her"

(The scene changes to Winter Soldier, X, Atom Eve, and Fortune fighting off drones and infected atlas soldiers)

Fortune: "We can't hold these guys forever?"

Atom Eve: "Rose knows what she's doing"

Winter Soldier: "They're a Small team, agile, they'll get the job done"

Gat: "Bucky, this is Gat, We're out of time and we're almost out of ammo but we wake up mama"

Winter Soldier: "you see Demos Salem?

Gat: "I've got a clear shot"

Winter Solder: "take it"

(Gat pull out a RPG and fire at Demos Salem in The sky but she stopped it and destroy it)

Soldier 76: "All Teams, engage!"

(The heroes runs to Demos Salem but she Quickly defeat them because she is too fast and too strong, Ironwood lays on the Street painful, Demos Salem almost walks to him but 2 Atlas soldiers show up)

Atlas soldiers: "stop right there bit$h"

(she uses the force to get them close to her and infected them with the Salem virus, then she walked to Ironwood and she stepped on his hand)

Demos Salem: "Weep not for your people, James, They have achieved perfection And soon. You shall be their general once more"

(She gave him a dose of The Salem virus but Rose shot her interrupting the process)

Demos Salem: "Sergeant Rose! Did you have something to add?, Some Great insight l?"

Rose: "you are going down, Demos Salem"

Demos Salem: "That's it?, some banal cliche?, It's it's fitting that those will be your final word"

(She turns around and launches a laser strike form The sky, Rose dodged it and Blake rescue Ironwood)

Rose: "Doctor!, get us the Fu$k out of here!"

Doctor Fate: "with pressure, Sergeant"

(he opens a portal and the heroes jump through it including Dr. fate, then Demos Salem had a Evil laugh)

Demos Salem: "Good"

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Alliance grows

(MAYHEM ARK above NYC, 80 Days since the convergence)

Soldier 76: "our Intel is right. Demos Salem has of the Infinite six"

Mega Man X: "The Stones You spoke of?"

Doctor Fate: "6 cosmic stones of Infinite Power"

Gat: "and probably the cause of all this mess"

Blake: "If She has 2, where are the other 4?"

Atom Eve: "That's what We're here to find out"

(The Heroes walked to the cell with Cinder inside in Gremlin's RD Lab)

Dante: "Hey General, are you OK?"

Ironwood: "I'm OK, i'm just worried about my military and my kingdom"

Red Hood: "Gremlin, can you tell us what mask she is wearing?"

Gremlin: "Of course, The mask she is wearing appears to be some kind of neuro-inhibitor meaning she can't use her powers if she wears that mask but I built a containment field so she will not use her powers or something, do you want to move her mask and restraints?

Soldier 76: "yes"

Lilith: "Uh, hold that thought, are you seriously taking The mask off?"

Atom Eve: "We need her to talk"

Dante: "I'll make her talk"

Blake: "You think She can lead us to these Infinity Stones?"

Rose: "Ironwood said She's dangerous"

Harley Quinn: "you mean insanely dangerous?"

Fortune: "can somebody tell us who she really is?"

Ironwood: "Cinder Fall, The Fall maiden. War women/lunatic and Salem's apprentice"

Red Hood: "Salem?"

Ironwood: "She is a Grimm goddess, anyway Cinder install a virus into my military drones and destroyed Beacon Academy"

Lilith: "and you want to give her access to these Stones?, There must be a other way"

Winter Soldier: "We don't have many options except one, Take off the Mask"

(Ironwood pulls out his gun and pointed at Winter Soldier)

Ironwood: "I'm sorry Bucky, I can't let you do this"

Soldier 76: "if you do this Ironwood, then we all die and Demos Salem is going to conquer Earth"

(Suddenly a bullet hit Ironwood's hand and he drop the gun)

?: "Enough!"

(Persephone with A M9 in her hand show up along with Friday)

Persephone: "Friday, can you hold my gun for a minute?"

Friday: "of course Persephone"

(Friday Takes Persephone's M9)

Persephone: "I understand why you hesitate. We have all lost something. Friends, Family, and Home. But with the Power of these Infinity Stones, We can kill Demos Salem. Undo the Horrors She has created"

Gat: "so what's our option here boss?"

Persephone: "Cinder might give us the location of Infinity Stones. She may be bound to them, It is the only way"

Nora Valkyrie: "Yayyyy!, A scavenger hunt game"

Lilith: "If This goes south. If your bit$h slips her leash. It's on you"

Soldier 76: "go ahead, Doctor. remove the mask"

(Doctor Fate uses his magic to remove Cinder's mask and restraints)

Cinder: "you have doomed yourselves, the imminent danger not from me, but the general himself"

(Suddenly Ironwood is slowly consumed by the virus)

Rose: "What The hell's happening to him?"

Atom Eve: "He's infected with The Salem virus!"

(Fortune and Da.V runs to Ironwood)

Soldier 76: "Careful! There's still a chance he's alive in there. Take him down easy!"

(Suddenly James Dempsey jumps from the balcony)

James Dempsey: "incoming bitches"

(He hits Ironwood by the face and Rebecca Rose and Sonya appears)

Rebecca Rose: "What the hell you're think you're doing James?"

James Dempsey: "Just making a grand entrance"

(Ironwood gets up and shockwave James)

Ironwood with TSV: "Human creatures, Why do you resist?"

James Dempsey: "because we fight for Justice and food"

Ironwood with TSV: "In the flesh, as it were thought not our own. We had a dream, Our hundred diseased realities, United to form a single perfect universe, with all human life remade in our image. Yet still, here you are"

Cassie Cage: "You'll find We're stubborn like kids eating vegetables for the first time"

Ironwood: "yes but you'll change as your companion Ironwood has. He is a part of now, purified, immaculate. The Salem virus will infect you all in time, accept our gift or be destroyed"

(Suddenly A Portal appears And comes out of it is The Messenger and Grimm version of Pyrrha)

Nora Valkyrie: "Pyrrha!?"

Grimm Version Pyrrha: "All hail to our goddess"

(Ironwood with TSV enters the portal along with The Messenger and Grimm Pyrrha, Then The Portal is gone)

Winter Soldier: "OK now can you tell the three of you Who the hell are you and why are you here?"

James Dempsey: "Well my name is James Dempsey and this is my cousin/team leader Rebecca Rose and this is my team member Soyna Belladonna"

Blake: "so are you my ancestor or my daughter?"

Soyna: "your Daughter from another world"

Red Hood: "I'm sorry interrupt but Quinjet one is back"

(The Scene changes to Red Hood and Atom Eve waiting for Quinjet One in The hangar bay)

Red Hood: "I hope they brought backs with some good Intel"

(The Quinjet enter the hangar bay and landed. Vol 5 Yang, Supergirl, Deadpool comes out of the Quinjet and walks to Red Hood and Atom Eve)

Supergirl: "We got the ARK's SOS and headed back home"

Atom Eve: "I'm glad that you made it home, It's been a long day"

Red Hood: "What did you up there on Newmoon?"

Supergirl: "Trouble"

Vol 5 Yang: "Demos Salem has Formed an alliance with Newmoon's imperator, Yellow Diamond and her Lieutenant General Zod, They are building a army against us, their numbers each day"

Deadpool: "and I tried to kill her but The girls never let me and I always wanted to kill a Space giraffe"

Supergirl: "We can't kill her right now, Wade and you screw up the mission for everybody"

Vol 5 Yang: "There's more. Diamond was testing some kind of biological weapon, a gas"

Red Hood: "The Salem Virus"

Atom Eve: "Yang, there's something you should know. We have Cinder"

Vol 5 Yang: "Cinder? You brought her here? Why?"

Atom Eve: "If We're going to Stop Demos Salem, We need the Infinity Stones"

Vol 5 Yang: "She will not help you and if some chance Cinder does obtain The stones, She will show us no mercy"

Red Hood: "Then convince her or something, find a way to get her on our Side"

(The Scene changes to Vol 5 Yang and Deadpool walking towards Cinder in a containment cell in RD lab)

Cinder: "Sister of Ruby Rose, have you come to give me what I wanted?"

Vol 5 Yang: "You would let-"

Deadpool: "listen up you Bit$h, you killed my favorite ship of all time in RWBY Vol 3 ending and I would kill you if I have to but you have information about stones, You got no choice. Help us"

Cinder: "Release me and I would give you what you want"

Cassie Cage: "No Deal, Cinder"

Gat: "Yeah, If Trust is a two-way Street, right now You're lying in a ditch at the side of the road"

Lilith: "Give us cause to trust you, help us to find the Infinity Stones"

Cinder: "Very well. I will guide you to them, there are 6 stones, each granting it's bearer dominion over facet of existence. Demos Salem has 2, reality and space. But the Time, The soul, The Power, and the mind are still to be found. Assemble your teams, there is much to be Done"

End of Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Time Stone

(Menagerie, Beyond Time)

Cinder: "The Time Stone has concealed itself behind a barrier,Beyond Time. In a place Demos Salem knows nothing of, and cannot reach"

(Lapis with Ryu and Iron Fist walk to Ghira in his personal garden)

Lapis Lazuli: "King Ghira, the captives"

Ryu: "Your majesty, I am-"

Ghira: "I both know who you are"

(Ghira turns around to Ryu and Iron Fist)

Ghira: "What business you both have in Menagerie?"

Iron Fist: "We was of a research Mission, studying anomalies caused by the Convergence of our hundred universes. Our helicopter become caught in some vortex, the pilot lost control. Only one other survivor the crash. A scientist"

Ghira: "and where is this scientist?"

(Suddenly huge footsteps comes)

Ryu: "He's here"

(Hulk comes out of nowhere and Ghira Dodge his attack)

Ghira: "Lapis!"

(Lapis with her water made weapons attack Hulk but knock her out)

Ryu: "Hulk! Remember what I taught you, you must control your rage"

(Hulk ignores Ryu and attacks him but Iron Fist comes behind Hulk and attack him)

Ryu: "Hulk!"

Hulk: "Hulk sorry, Hulk didn't mean to hurt Kitty and water woman"

Ryu: "apology accepted, next time control your rage"

(Suddenly a Quinjet Comes in and Land in a open area)

Ghira: "We have more visitors"

(Winter Soldier, Solder 76, and Vol 5 Yang comes out of the Quinjet)

Winter Soldier: "it's good to see you, my majesty"

Ghira: "you seek the stone of time?"

Vol 5 Yang: "you are correct"

Ghira: "then you have had a wasted journey. I will not give up that which protects my Kingdom"

Solder 76: "Why not? Do you know what's going on out there? We are at War. Vale has fallen"

Ghira: "without the stone's power Menagerie will also fall. I'm sorry but my Duty is to my kingdom and my people. The time barrier must hold"

Winter Soldier: "You'd lock your people away behind this barrier forever?"

Soldier 76: "This isn't a kingdom, it's a prison, Ghira"

Lapis: "I don't know who you are but you will show Ghira respect"

(Suddenly Demos Salem's Drones showed up and attacked Menagerie)

Vol 5 Yang: "not these drones again!"

Lapis: "The barrier is breached!"

Winter Soldier: "They goddamn follows us"

(2 drones showed up and they were Suddenly destroyed by Vol 5 Yang and Winter Soldier but Then Firefly showed up)

Firefly: "What a nice kingdom you got here, Ghira. I'm going Turn this kingdom into a animal buffet"

(Firefly takes off and went into the village section)

Ryu: "Hulk, Iron Fist, And I will defend the town!"

Vol 5 Yang: "and I will stop that pyromaniac"

Soldier 76: "Do not kill him!, Yang"

(She runs to Firefly and pull out the middle finger to Solder 76)

(The scene changes to Firefly setting fire on The Faunus in The market area of the village)

Firefly: "I do love some porkchops tonight"

Vol 5 Yang: "if you want to kill them, you have to get through me"

(Firefly turns around to Vol 5 Yang)

Firefly: "Well, I never burned a dragon before but welcome to the buffet I cooked up"

Vol 5 Yang: "There won't be a buffet after I kill you!"

(She jump on Firefly and start destroying his jetpack)

Firefly: "Stop!, what the hell you're think you're doing?"

Vol 5 Yang: "pulling out of your misery that's what I'm doing"

(Firefly's jetpack goes out of control and they landed into a Convention Stand)

Vol 5 Yang: "Your murderous rampage ends here"

Firefly: "Please, I don't want to die, I want to die in prison but not like this"

Vol 5 Yang: "Suck it up you pussy"

(Vol 5 Yang get on Firefly and start beating him with a full of rage and then she ripped his head off with spine intact, Then she has flashbacks Adam cutting off her arm, Then she screamed and she calm down)

(The Scene changes to Hulk, Iron Fist, Ryu, Winter Soldier, Solder 76, Ghira, and Lapis waits for Vol 5 Yang in Ghira's personal garden)

Hulk: "Hulk is bored, Hulk Wants to know where Blonde girl is"

(Vol 5 Yang showed up with her outfit filled with blood and holding Firefly's head in her right hand)

Winter Solder: "Why the hell did you do that?"

Vol 5 Yang: "I took one life to save hundreds"

Soldier 76: "what you just did is not what heroes to, We show mercy to those Who are evil and those who Break the law"

Vol 5 Yang: "even they do show mercy and we put them in jail, they're just going to break out of jail and kill a lot of people then the cycle goes on"

Soldier 76: "We are talking about this if we win the war against Demos Salem"

Ghira: "i'm sorry for the Interruption"

(Ghira turns around to Winter Soldier)

Ghira: "If I didn't know the kind of man you are, Bucky. I would almost think you bought them here"

Ryu: "Ghira"

(Ghira turns around to Ryu)

Ryu: "Time has caught up with Menagerie. The Stone cannot Shield you any longer. But armed with its power we have a chance to fight back. To save your people, to save all worlds"

Iron Fist: "and if we cannot save them, then we will-"

Ghira: "Avenge them?"

Iron Fist: "No. join them into the heavens"

Ghira: "you speak Wisdom, Iron Fist. If a king cannot see when he must change, then he is fit to lead his people"

(Ghira pulls out the Time Stone to Winter Soldier and he slowly take it)

Ghira: "Menagerie needs its king"

(Then he walked away along with Lapis Lazuli to to his castle)

End of Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Mind Stone

(LEGION Base, 81 Days since the convergence)

Cinder: "The Mind Stone is concealed not far here, in a secret laboratory deep beneath the The headquarters of LEGION"

(Rose and Cassie Cage walked through with holding M16s in their hands)

Rose: "Friday, I'm in"

(But only silence on the earpiece)

Cassie Cage: "Dammit, we're on our own"

?: "and LEGION build this lab right under our nose, huh?

(They turned around and Point their guns at Spider-man accidentally)

Cassie Cage: "hey Look, It's my favorite web crawler"

Rose: "Jesus Christ! We almost killed you"

Spider-Man: "Many have tried"

(he looks around)

Spider-Man: "creepy place, huh?"

(he turns around to Rose and Cassie Cage)

Spider-Man: "Friday called. Figured you two could use some help"

Rose: "We told her we don't need help, we get the job done faster alone"

Spider-Man: "I totally understand. I guess I just-"

(he turns around and noticed 2 B.O.W.s runs towards them)

Spider-Man: "leave you girls to it then"

(Rose and Cassie Cage fired their M16s at 2 B.O.W.s and they drop dead)

Cassie Cage: "We're Clear!"

Spider-Man: "No. There's something else. Something ugly. Something Malignant"

(He shoot his web at One of the closets and Frank West comes out of it)

Spider-Man: "Frank West, ladies and gentlemen!"

Frank West: "OK. OK. You got me"

Rose: "What the hell are you doing here?"

(Cassie Cage grabs Frank's camera and start looking at the pictures he took)

Cassie Cage: "looks like you've been following Spider-man. So why are you here?"

Frank West: "Alright. Listen. A few weeks ago I start hearing these wild rumors. Disappearances, Sightings of monsters, Really weird stuff. So I started looking into it"

(he grabs back his camera from Cassie Cage)

Frank West: "turns out every one of these incidents happen within a 3 mile radius of this facility. Coincidence?, I was satking The place out when you showed up. Look i'm telling you the story's big, maybe the biggest of my career"

Rose: "get out of here now, and maybe you live to tell it. We don't have time to play nursemaid"

Frank West: "Hey!, i'm not some Cub reporter. I've covered wars, you know"

Rose: "Fine, just stay out of our way and do not touch anything"

(they walked through the chamber tubes section and Frank West is happy to see them)

Frank West: "My God"

Cassie Cage: "What is it?"

Frank West: "This is Great!"

(He start taking pictures of B.O.W.s in chamber tubes)

Frank West: ""Frank West, Pulitzer Prize-winning Photojournalist." I like The sound of that"

(Spider-Man takes a look at one of chamber tubes)

Spider-Man: "What the...?, they're turning people into monsters"

Rose: "they're becoming into living weapons and that's why they are called B.O.W.s but there's something weird about them, they have weird Alien skin on them, what kind of Alien?"

Frank West: "Check it out. This one is still fresh. It's the Ex-soldier, James Heller"

Rose: "Is he alive?"

(Suddenly James Heller Breaks out out of the chamber tube and shockwave Frank West)

Heller: "You just kidnapped wrong person, Motherfu$ker"

(Cassie Cage swings her Baton at Heller)

Cassie Cage: "Hey Hey, chill, We're not your-"

(Heller gets up and bodyslammed Cassie)

Heller: "I'm Not done with you assholes yet!"

(Heller picks Cassie up and trying to consume her)

Cassie Cage: "We're here to rescue you"

(Frank West swings his spiked basketball bat at Heller and he dodged is attacked then he saw Spiderman jump in, Then he let go of Cassie and start violet walking toward Spider-man)

Heller: "you're gonna start telling me what the fu$k is going on?"

Spider-man: "it's a long story and can you please put away your Claws?, but can you tell us do you remember how you got here?"

(Heller puts away his Claws)

Heller: "I was chasing Blackwatch assholes. Next thing I know I'm here, about to kill Cassie Cage"

Cassie Cage: "and also you almost tried to kill my dad"

Heller: "what the hell is this place?"

Rose: "Quiet!. I hear voices"

(they moved to secret spot to see what's going on)

Spider-Man: "Hey. Friday talks about him, It's Hammersmith, LEGION's weapon maker"

(Hammersmith with the mind stone in his hand is talking someone in yellow and wearing a hat on The HQ balcony and there is a green portal in the middle)

Hammersmith: "The parasite is not mutating as I anticipated, I need more time"

?: "There's no more time, I need it right now!"

Hammersmith: "This is my first time creating B.O.W.s!, you shall have you Army!, now leave me, I must work!"

?: "Do not fail me, Hammersmith"

(? Has jumped into the green Port hole in the Middle)

Spider-Man: "Uh-oh!, having trouble with your lab partner?"

(The Mind team shows up)

Hammersmith: "Intruders!, my creations to war!"

(He push the red button and release The B.O.W.s, they fight off 10 B.O.W.s but huge footsteps approaches and Then they saw B.O.W. Jasper walking slowly towards them)

Spider-Man: "hey look, it's my favorite orange hulk. How's it going Jasper?, it's been a while since I seen you The first day of the Convergence "

B.O.W. Jasper: "LAAAPPPIIISSS"

Spider-Man: "I guess that's a yes"

Hammersmith: "Jasper has been waiting for you!"

B.O.W. Jasper: "GGGEEEMMMMSSS"

(She picks up a rocket lancher)

Heller: "you going to see more than Gems when Done with you, ugly"

(Heller went on her and rip off one of her arms, Then she went unconscious)

Spider-Man: "Nice try, hammer"

Hammersmith: "it's Hammersmith!"

Spider-Man: "whatever"

Rose: "We've come for the stone"

Hammersmith: "Idiots, you'll never take the Mi-"

(Spider-Man Takes mind stone by his web pull)

Hammersmith: "The Mind Stone!"

(Suddenly something bubbly in the Green portal)

Hammersmith: "No, No, NOOOO!

Rose: "Shut it down"

(She looks at Frank West)

Rose: "shut it down, now!"

(Frank runs to one of the computers and tries to destroy do with a baseball bat but nothing worked)

Frank West: "I can't, something's forcing its way through"

(Suddenly Hammersmith laughed)

Hammersmith: "it's here, our masterpiece!, you will regret the day you Dared cross LEGION!"

(Suddenly A huge black monster comes out the Green portal)

Spider-Man: "Oh Boy. We need to go. We to need to go NOW!"

End of Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Soul Stone

(The Dark Kingdom, 81 Days since the convergence)

Cinder: "The Soul Stone lies in another realm by far furthest from your reach"

(Ghost Rider riding on his hellcycle through the wastelands then he stopped)

?: "Tell me, Rider?

(he turned around and saw Morrigan)

Morrigan: "Is it that brings you here?. Or pleasure?"

(Ghost Rider Gets off his Hellcycle)

Ghost Rider: "Vengeance"

Morrigan: "Ahh...a bit of both"

Ghost Rider: "A million innocent souls have been stolen from the Earth, I seek Vengeance against the one responsible"

Morrigan: "Then look into my eyes, What do you see?"

(Ghost Rider looks into Morrigan's eyes closely)

Ghost Rider: "You are guilty of many things, Succubus, but not of this"

Morrigan: "I sense such desire in you. A Fire"

Ghost Rider: "For justice, for retribution"

Morrigan: "not for me?"

(Ghost Rider walks away but there's another copy of her gets in her way)

Morrigan: "or for me?"

(He ignores them and walk straight)

Morrigan: "No? A pity, we have so much in common, our passion, great bone structure but if you give me What I need. I will take it from you"

Ghost Rider: "I won't hesitate to destroy you, succubus"

(Suddenly a portal appears and Doctor Fate, Dante, Rebecca Rose comes out of it)

Doctor Fate: "Enough!"

Morrigan: "By What power do you dare command me, mortal?"

Doctor Fate: "I need only reason"

Dante: "and failing that, Ebony and Ivory here can be very persuasive"

Morrigan: Aw, Dante, we were only playing"

Dante: "I've seen how your playtime ends, Morrigan"

(Dante turns around to Ghost Rider)

Dante: "How's it going, Ghost Rider?, Haven't seen you since the Convergence"

Ghost Rider: "I sensed a great evil, moving unseen through the Mortal Realm, that day, preying on the souls of the innocents and the forgotten, The echoes of their pain have led me here"

Dante: "Spooky"

Doctor Fate: "It is more serious than you know. All Human life Stands on the edge of extinction. We have come in search of a stone of great power"

Morrigan: "Ah, you speak of the Stone of Souls, I've seen it, in Cipher's possession"

Doctor Fate: "The Chaos Sorcerer has the Soul Stone?, That is a dangerous combination indeed"

Morrigan: "I can help you find him, he and I are close when he start Living in the Dark Kingdom"

Rebecca Rose: "guys, you need to see this"

(they went to Rebecca's position and she is looking with Binoculars)

Dante: "What is it?, Red"

(Rebecca gave her Binocular to Dante)

Rebecca Rose: "Did you see what's going on over there?, looks like it's some ritual site"

Dante: "Then let's go over to that site"

(they walked to mysterious ritual site)

Rebecca Rose: "do you know much about this Cipher person?"

Dante: "I encounter him and he is a-"

Ghost Rider: "Demon that brings chaos and Death, He can get into your dreams and kill you if you want to"

Dante: "I was about to say that but yeah"

Doctor Fate: "He serves chaos and death even though he is not a member of the lords of chaos"

(they arrive at mysterious ritual site they saw a mysterious soul egg)

Ghost Rider: "The dark entity"

(Bill Cipher in his human form appears and looks at the soul egg holding the Soul Stone)

Morrigan: "and the Stone of Souls. Cipher!"

(Bill Cipher turned around to Morrigan)

Bill Cipher: "Morrigan. Look at my beautiful masterpiece!"

Doctor Fate: "It is an abomination"

Bill Cipher: "No!, It is a weapon, a symbiote Combined with a Grimm. Fed upon a million human souls"

Ghost Rider: "so many innocents, sacrificed"

Bill Cipher: "and Still not yet enough to defeat Demos Salem. That will take a million more"

Morrigan: "Cipher, listen to me, You are not yourself. The Soul Stone has corrupted you"

Bill Cipher: "No, Morrigan, It has let me see the truth. I will destroy Earth in my own image. I will not let Demos Salem To get in my way. The Destruction of Earth has just begun!"

Dante: "Crazy son of a bit$h. All right let me put this a different way"

(He Takes out his pistols and shoots Cipher but he Dodge his bullets)

Doctor Fate: "Take Cipher. I will deal with the symbiote"

(Suddenly a bullet hit Doctor Fate's helmet, he turns around and saw Mercury and Emerald with TSV)

Mercury: "first you must deal with us"

Emerald with TSV: "We have come for Soul Stone"

Rebecca Rose: "never!"

(after a short battle, Mercury and Emerald with TSV opened a portal and jump through it, then Bill Cipher appears and looks at the soul egg and he laughed)

Bill Cipher: "It's beautiful!"

Doctor Fate: "The creature must be contained!"

(He uses his magic to get rid of Soul egg but instead he accidentally drop it through a Green portal underneath and Bill Cipher enters the Green Portal)

Morrigan: "Too late!"

Rebecca Rose: "What about the Stone?"

Ghost Rider: "The battle is lost"

(Suddenly a red Portal appears and what comes out of it is Adam with TSV along with his TSV white Fang soldiers then they open fire)

Dante: "I think it's time to get outta here!"

Doctor Fate: "I quite agree"

(Doctor Fate Open a Portal and he, Dante, Morrigan, Ghost Rider, and Rebecca Rose jump through it)

End of Chapter 5

Chapter 6: ARK Assault

(MAYHEM ARK above New York City, 81 Days since the Convergence)

Demos Salem: "Cinder is Trapped, The ARK unguarded, It is time that we finish her"

(The Scene changes to Gremlin, Cyborg, and Atom Eve struggling to build a device in the RD lab)

Atom Eve: "Remind me again Why we're doing this?"

Gremlin: "The Infinity Stones are too powerful for us to wield. A Device or A special weapon must be constructed to harness them"

Atom Eve: "Oh, Thanks Kate"

(James Dempsey enters the lab)

James Dempsey: "did you build something to hold the Stone and how is our prisoner doing?"

Cyborg: "No, we're still struggling and our prisoner is OK, she is not doing something stupid"

James Dempsey: "if you need anything, I will be in The REC room playing video games with Da.V and arm wrestle with Nora"

(He leaves the RD Lab)

Cyborg: "Samantha, can you pass me that coupling there?"

Atom Eve: "Sure"

(She uses her powers to get the coupling and give it to Cyborg)

Cyborg: "You know, i'm actually interested where you got your powers?"

Atom Eve: "I got them from my biological mother"

Cyborg: "was she a superhero?"

Atom Eve: "no, my mother was a guinea pig for the My US Government, My actual father working for the government fell in love with my mother, The government use my father's knowledge to create a controllable human Atom bomb"

Cyborg: "that's explains you're very good at science and chemistry, you should be a Teen Titans member"

Gat: "Victor to Johnny, we got a problem"

Cyborg: "Your guns got stuck on the a ARK Engine?"

Gat: "no, We got Drones heading our way"

(Suddenly Drones appears)

Gat: "you got drones heading your way, it's mama duck"

Gremlin: "i'm going to tell Friday to activate the shields, just hold them off Until the shield is activated"

(Gremlin runs to Friday but 4 drones show up)

Cyborg: "looks like we're doing defense, Eve"

(after destroying 4 drones, ARK's shield is activated but The drones are doing kamikaze style, Friday walks over to Cyborg and Atom Eve)

Cyborg: "so is the shield is strong enough?"

Friday: "no, Shield holding at 80%. At this rate, it's going to be breach within minutes"

Cyborg: "Great Observation, Friday. Does anyone have anything useful to share?"

Friday: "Shield at 60%"

Atom Eve: "Victor, We're on our own here. We need Cinder, We've gotta let her free to help us"

Cyborg: "Uh, What's that word I'm searching for, NO!"

Friday: "Shield at 40%"

(Cinder chuckles)

Cyborg: "something funny?"

Cinder: "Samantha and Victor. 2 Heroes, fighting for peace, yet responsible for so much horror. Your shield will not save you. Release me"

Friday: "Danger. Shield at 20-"

(Suddenly drones destroy the shield and enter the ark)

Cyborg: "Friday!, Take Cover. Guys, The pizza's here"

(They destroyed 4 drones and Ultron arrives along with Demos Salem)

Ultron: "Cinder, We see you've traded one prison for another. Will you not bow before our goddess?"

Atom Eve: "you are not a god"

(She flew into Ultron and they went into the city, suddenly electricity appears everywhere, Then Raiden showed up)

Raiden: "Samantha is right, You are no god or goddess, you are a fool. You hold the greatest power all creation and use them to destroy all human life on Earthrealm"

(Demos Salem flew into Cinder's cell)

Demos Salem: "you have served purpose. The remaining four Infinity stones will soon be ours. How does it feel to know such power?"

(Suddenly all electricity turns off and laser Beam hit Demos Salem's back and it is Persephone wearing a lron Man like suit, Then Cinder's cell shield deactivate and she walks out and hits Demos Salem but blocks her attack)

Demos Salem: "You Forget, Fall Maiden. Reality and Space are ours to command"

Cinder: "The Stones will not save you this time"

(after a short battle, Cinder hits and hits Demos Salem)

Raiden: "stop it, Cinder. You might destroy the-"

(Cinder ignores Raiden and cracks the Reality Stone, Demos Salem gets up but she is all glitchy)

Demos Salem: "W-We-I-I-I-iiiiii. Y-You hurt me. Y-You hurt us. That HURT. We must retreat, and repair. In time you will all come to us"

(She teleports away)

End of Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Power Stone

(New Moon above Planet Homeworld, 82 Days since the convergence)

Cinder: "The Stone of Power lies at the heart of the space station, New Moon"

(In Quinjet's Tactical room, Fortune, Supergirl, Blake, Sonya, Mega man X, Deadpool, Lilith, Red Hood, and Harley Quinn discuss the plans how to get the power stone)

Supergirl: "We've been able to identify its precise location. Here, within the station's Gravitron Core"

Red Hood: "New Moon's defenses won't be easily breached. We need a diversion"

(Harley Quinn inspects Mega Man X's buster)

Harley Quinn: "so did you take like AA batteries?"

(Mega Man X hush at her)

Deadpool: "And what about the space giraffe?"

Supergirl: "Engage her only as a last resort. Our primary Mission is that stone understood?"

(Deadpool gives Supergirl a thumbs up)

Harley Quinn: "looks like it could really do some heavy damage, what's the biggest thing you ever killed with that weapon?"

Lilith: "Harleen, are you listening?"

Harley Quinn: "get in and get out"

Blake: "going somewhere?"

Sonya: "i'm going after the yellow diamond"

Blake: "Then I'm coming with you"

Deadpool: "Me too"

Sonya: "Kara"

Supergirl: "yes?"

Sonya: "You will have your diversion, make it count"

Red Hood: "No!, wait"

(Sonya, Blake, and Deadpool disappeared)

Red Hood: "ninjas"

(The Scene changes to Sonya, Blake, Deadpool teleported behind New Moon's security guards and they killed them)

Sonya: "Wade, Find yellow diamond and kill her"

Deadpool: "Off to kill a space giraffe we go"

(Deadpool takes one of the mysterious elevators)

Blake: "So Sonya, did my Counterpart see you grow up?"

Sonya: "No, You and dad died by the White Fang, now I am not a coward like you and I used to shadows to strike my enemies"

Blake: "you are right, I am a coward and use the shadows to escape"

Sonya: "except me, I would never escape the battle I could finish"

(The Scene changes to the Space team assault the New Moon, then they heard explosions and gunfire)

Supergirl: "Sonya"

Red Hood: "she's a girl of her word"

Lilith: "Kara, Who is this action figure?"

(Supergirl went to Lilith position and saw General Zod)

Zod: "Kara, it's been a while"

Lilith: "Red Hood, Fortune, X, Harley, Get to Core. We got this. Go!"

Fortune: "Be careful"

(After a short fight between Zod, supergirl picked him up and threw him into a generator)

Lilith: "is he going to survive that?"

Supergirl: "he's going to be fine"

(The Scene changes to Red Hood, Mega Man X, Fortune, and Harley Quinn entering the huge control area and saw the core, Then they saw a Live screen of Yellow Diamond)

Yellow Diamond: "Come, Bear witness to the death of your planet. The virus shall remake the earth in Demos Salem's Image. Her army and mine shall destroy any who resist"

(The Scene changes to Deadpool sneaking into the Control room where Yellow Diamond is)

Deadpool: "Is this whole entire script is a inspiration by a video game?"

DP Voice in head 1: "Yes, The game is called Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite"

DP Voice in Head 2: "I hope we can be in The video game"

Deadpool: "they just have to get the guy voice like me then they make the DLC for MVCI"

DP Voice in Head 2: "and why does everyone gets the same lines from the game?"

Deadpool: "because the author of this crossover is autistic and he has Learning disabilities so he is trying his best, he is making his own lines from MVCI All-Cutscenes Full movie"

DP Voice in Head 1: "is that from YouTube?"

Deadpool: "everyone be quiet, we're coming up on the space giraffe"

DP Voice in Head 1: "all right Player, are you need to do is-"

Deadpool: "Player?, this is a FanFiction, not a video game"

DP Voice in Head 1: "fine. all right reader. if we ever get spotted, type in #Firsttimekillspacegiraffe in the comments section"

Yellow Diamond: "once you're dead, we will invade earth and-"

(Deadpool grabs her and throws her into her chair and locks it up)

Deadpool: "since we don't know all about you, we are guessing that you're a Space giraffe villain"

Yellow Diamond: "you can't stop our master plan to destroy our planet"

Deadpool: "But you can't stop me by Pushing all those buttons over there"

(Deadpool went over the control panel and saw Red, Blue, Green, and purple buttons)

Deadpool: "let's start with the purple one"

(He pressed it and a buzzsaw comes out and kills Yellow Diamond)

Deadpool: "that escalated quickly but whatever, Time to get out of the control room by MLG style"

(He pull out a sniper Rifle and went through the window and quick scopes all the drones)

Deadpool: "Boom, headshot. Boom, headshot. Boom, Headshot!"

DP Voice in Head 2: "can someone put that MLG music dubstep in the comments selection because he is referencing a Music or dubstep?"

(Deadpool safely landed and met up with the Space team)

Deadpool: "did you saw me quick scoping all those drones?"

Red Hood: "No but I'd like to know after the war is over"

(They all got to core and it was huge)

Mega Man X: "It looks so insignificant"

Supergirl: "Don't be deceived by its Appearance. The Stone is a source of unimaginable power"

Deadpool: "so that's why it's called Power Stone for a reason, The name makes sense now you explain it like that"

Lilith: "X, would you do the honors?"

Mega Man X: "I-I don't know. Do have the right to wield its power?, Am I-"

Fortune: "Got it"

(Fortune walks up to them and show them the power stone in her hand)

Fortune: "let's get out of here"

(when they walk away from the core, Suddenly The core starts to shake)

Computer: "Neogenesis protocol initiated, Salem Virus ready for deployment. Purging core"

(The Core launches into outer space)

Fortune: "X?, what's going on?, what is it?"

Mega Man X: "The Gravitron Core, I-It's a weapon. It's payload... The Salem Virus. The target-"

(He turns to the Space team)

Mega Man X: "Earth!"

(The Scene changes to The space team boarding their Quinjet and taking off to go after the core)

Deadpool: "since we stopping a giant core with a virus in it, do you want some music?"

Mega Man X: "there is no time for that, we need to get-"

(Deadpool turns on the radio and What is Love Plays)

Deadpool: "it's like that Saints Row 4 Mission"

Red Hood: "looks like we got Heat on our tail!"

(Red Hood get on the Gunner Turret and start shooting YDAs spaceships)

Harley Quinn: "May I sing with you?"

Deadpool: "The more we sing, The more We make it back to Earth"

End of Chapter 7

Chapter 8: NYC Attack part 1

(MAYHEM ARK above New York City, 82 Days since the Convergence)

(The alarm goes off)

Cyborg: "what now?"

(The portal Open behind them and the Soul team comes out)

Dante: "Oh, Man. Just wait until mom and dad get home"

(Rebecca Rose noticed that Cinder is free)

Rebecca Rose: "what the hell is she doing out free?"

Gat: "It's a long story"

(Dante walks to Friday)

Dante: "We've lost the soul stone"

Ghost Rider: "It is in the possession of The Chaos Demon, Bill Cipher. He has raise a symbiote combine with a Grimm, Fed upon a million souls"

(Suddenly Rose comes up on the ARK's screen)

Rose: "Uh, I think We're found your missing stone"

Spider-Man: "Along with a yellow demon and his giant pet"

Dante: "Where?"

(The Scene to Mind team escaping from the parking lot garage, but a explosion knocks them away but Bill Cipher slowly comes out of the smoke)

Bill Cipher: "I sense more Stones nearby. Yesss, With their power I shall destroy this wretched world"

(The second explosion comes and knocks the Mind team but a giant Symbiote mutant Deathstalker comes out from the parking lot and The Mind team runs away from it, Rose fire at it with a KN-44)

Dante: "Never mind, We see a huge scorpion. We're on our way"

(The Soul Team except Rebecca Rose jump out of the huge ARK's viewing window)

Persephone: "you could've taken the Teleporter. Anyone has any bad news they'd liked to share?"

(The Power team comes on ARK's huge Computer screen)

Fortune: "Persephone, This is Fortune — come In"

Persephone: "Reading you, Marina. You have the Power stone?"

Fortune: "Affirmative, But we also have a problem. New Moon injected its core — carrying the Salem Virus and heading your way, Projected point of impact, 2 miles north of central New York City"

Cyborg: "Convenient"

Red Hood: "This Tech's like nothing we've seen. We've given it everything we got and barely scratched it"

Persephone: "Do what you can. If that virus reaches Earth"

Fortune: "We are trying our best to destroy it"

(The Time team comes up on the screen)

Winter Soldier: "Persephone, come in?"

Persephone: "what is it, Bucky?"

Winter Soldier: "We have the Time Stone. Approaching the city now, ETA 7 minutes"

Persephone: "Make it 3"

(The Scene changes to The Mind Team running away from the Giant Symbiotes Girmm, and Spider-Man, Heller, And Rose hide behind a car)

Heller: "We've got to destroy that f$cker!"

Spider-Man: "The Symbiotes, They're Vulnerable to High-Frequency vibration. A Signal generator, Church bells"

Heller: "There is no Churchs bells in this neighborhood we are on"

Rose: "I got it"

(She pulls out a XM-53 rocket launcher)

Spider-Man: "No, Wait!"

(She shoot it at the giant Symbiote Grimm and it's black goo spread and it hits Spider-Man)

Spider-Man: "Oh, man. Not again"

(Spider-Man became Symbiote Spider-Man)

Rose: "Me and Cassie distract the scorpion, you guys help the kid!"

(Heller and Frank West ready to fight Symbiote Spider-Man)

Bill Cipher: "behold my masterpiece, Would you shall it feast on your soul?"

Heller: "enough talk, you yellow motherfu$ker"

(After a short fight, Symbiote Spider-Man launches his attack but Frank West goes to a nearby car and destroys a car window with his baseball bat, it triggers the car alarm and Symbiote Spider-Man freaks out and even the giant Symbiote Grimm)

Heller: "you are a son of a bit$h Frank"

(Spider-Man returns to normal)

Rose: "Get the Stone back to the ARK, GO!"

(Rose toss the Mind Stone to Spider-Man and He web swing to the ARK but a sniper bullet hits the web and he hits the ground, Suddenly Bill Cipher and Taskmaster)

Bill Cipher: "You may have escaped the Symbiote, but you will not escape me or my mercenaries, Surrender the Stone right now, and I allow you to keep your soul"

Spider-Man: "how about a no"

(Suddenly Atom Eve tossed into Spider-Man and they went to time square)

Bill Cipher: "finish them off and bring me the stone"

Taskmaster: "Yes boss"

(Suddenly Ghost Rider and Morrigan appears)

Bill Cipher: "This is my fight and go finish yours, Taskmaster"

(Taskmaster went to Time square)

Morrigan: "Cipher!. End this, please. The humans are Not-"

Bill Cipher: "I don't see them as food, I see them as toys and they need to be put away to the Toybox"

Ghost Rider: "You will endure the suffering of every one"

(The Scene changes to Spider-Man and Atom Eve fighting off mercenaries army)

Spider-Man: "So Eve?, how is it been before the convergence"

Atom Eve: "i'm still waiting for my boyfriend to come home from Space"

Spider-Man: "so your boyfriend is named Invincible?"

Atom Eve: "Can we please talk about this after we defeat the mercenaries?"

(Suddenly a sniper bullet hit Atom Eve's leg and they take cover behind a car)

Spider-Man: "looks like they got 2 sniper nest"

Supergirl: "maybe I can help you guys?"

Spider-Man: "what the webs you got here so fast?"

Supergirl: "doesn't matter, you take nest 1 and I take nest 2"

Spider-Man: "you're not afraid to get shot?"

Supergirl: "Nope"

(Spider-Man takes Nest 1 and it's in a apartment building, Then He saw Deadshot trying to find him though his sniper rifle)

Deadshot: "Widow, I cannot find that spider"

Widowmaker in French: "look behind the car then you'll see him"

Spider-Man: "i'm actually behind you"

(Deadshot turns around but Spider-Man Web him to the wall)

Spider-Man: "you got a look around your surroundings better"

(The Scene changes to Supergirl taking nest 2 and it's on top of a building, she saw Widowmaker searching through her sniper rifle)

Widowmaker: "Deadshot?, are you there?"

Supergirl: "your business partner isn't answering"

(She turns around and saw Supergirl, she turned her sniper rifle into assault rifle and shoot at her but it didn't do any damage to Supergirl, she punched Widowmaker in the face and she got knocked out, Then Spider-Man and supergirl meet behind a car where Atom Eve is)

Atom Eve: "you guys take out the snipers?"

Spider-Man: "yes and is your leg is going to be OK?)

(Suddenly Taskmaster shows up)

Taskmaster: "I am tired of hide and seek games"

(Supergirl comes out of hiding and meet with Taskmaster)

Taskmaster: "after you beat me, i'm going to know your moves and when we meet again, I know how to encounter your attacks"

(Supergirl punched so quickly in Taskmaster's Face and he got knocked out, Then Ultron appears)

Ultron: "Samantha, no need to hide from me"

(Atom Eve pissed about what Ultron said to her earlier and comes out and destroys Ultron with her powers)

Atom Eve: "Shut the hell up you stupid machine!"

Spider-Man: "you didn't actually destroyed Ultron, he escapes by using the Internet"

Atom Eve: "sorry about that, i'm still pretty mad what he said about me earlier"

End of Chapter 8 part 1

Chapter 8 part 2: NYC Last Stand

(Spider-Man gives the Mind stone to Supergirl)

Spider-Man: "Take it to the ARK!"

Supergirl: "Stay safe guys"

(The Scene changes to Ghost Rider and Morrigan fighting Bill Cipher, Dante joins in)

Dante: "Friday, we could use a little help here"

Friday: "cheers love the Calvary is arrived"

(The Quinjet appears and Hulk comes out of it and Landed)

Bill Cipher: "Very well. If I cannot kill the body I shall cut off the head. You can play with the Symbiote"

(He disappears)

Dante: "That's right, You better run!"

(The scene changes to Time Team giving the time stone to Persephone in the ARK)

Winter Soldier: "Pers, heads up"

(He throws the Time Stone to Persephone)

Persephone: "I wish I can give you a present for your hard work"

Fortune: "We're passing through the ionosphere, attempting to neutralize the virus"

Soldier 76: "Santos, you're breaking up"

Red Hood: "Attempt failed!, The Core has entered the atmosphere"

Soldier 76: "Then there's nothing more you can do. Get back to the ARK, we could use you here"

Fortune: "Understood. Sorry, Bucky"

Ryu: "So what options do we have?"

Gat: "Let's see. Death by explosion, death by virus, or death by giant scorpion"

Vol 5 Yang: "Or all of the above"

Persephone: "Screw this, I am done babysitting"

(Persephone give the Time Stone to Winter Soldier and she takes off)

Persephone: "Marina, Jason, get ready. I'm coming to you"

(She takes off and Winter Soldier stares at the time stone in his hand)

Raiden: "There is a way but you have to trust me"

Deadpool: "May I be of assistance to help?"

(They look at Deadpool on the screen)

Winter Soldier: "Is it stupid and it might get us all killed?"

Deadpool: "60% maybe"

(Suddenly A yellow portal appears and Bill Cipher comes out of it)

Ryu: "we have company!"

(Bill throws his razor saw at them but they missed)

Winter Soldier: "Damn it, protect the time stone"

(They were ready to fight but Vol 5 Yang run towards Bill Cipher and trying to steal the Soul stone from his hands, She accidentally touched it and saw a vision of herself is a dictator and there is world peace under her rule, Bill shockwave Vol 5 Yang and tried to kill her but Raiden and Cinder stand behind her, they had a fight and Bill Cipher Lost but not ready to give up the Soul Stone)

Bill Cipher: "Damn you, Raiden and Cinder. May the Symbiote kill you all"

(He disappeared through one of his portals, Raiden runs to Vol 5 Yang)

Raiden: "are you affected by the stone that you touched?"

Vol 5 Yang: "I saw nothing and I did not touch the stone!"

Winter Soldier: "We need those stones here Now!"

(The Scene changes to Supergirl letting the giant Symbiote Grimm following her and the rest of the team are on the roof of the ARK, The Quinjet landed safely and Deadpool with the dubstep gun came out of it"

Deadpool: "I need purple and yellow stone to power up this baby"

(Supergirl comes in and gave the mine stone to Deadpool, and The core appears in the sky, Deadpool put the power, Time, and mind stones in the dubstep gun and it's ready to fire)

Deadpool: "Doc, can you-"

Doctor Fate: "of course, Wade"

(The Core Falls and Doctor Fate launches the the giant Symbiote Grimm into the air)

Raiden: "Now!"

(Deadpool fires the dubstep gun at the giant Symbiote Grimm and The core at the same time, they were both destroyed but the virus spread only at New York City)

Winter Soldier: "goddamnit!, Wade. You killed us all!"

End of the Chapter 8 part 2

Chapter 9: The darkness rise

(Unknown Realm)

The Messenger: "The Multiverse. We were born of it, All Gods in their little house creates and destroys their universe and make sure to keep it in time but what if we add darkness, what if we unleash Our dark emotions, what if the darkness controls the multiverse, is that right, Rey?"

(Evil Rey walks towards The Messenger)

Evil Rey: "Yes, my master"

The Messenger: "I used to be a king, A King of crime in my universe. when I died, I was forced to give up my crown when Demos resurrected me to become his puppet, no more I Will become his puppet. I forced Cinder to tell the heroes about the location of the infinity stones. if they complete their job and kill Demos Salem, then I will be free and I will destroy the keepers to Control their universe and others then The galaxy I pulled you out of will be our command."

Evil Rey: "you saved me"

The Messenger: "I took your dark emotions, I created the perfect you. Instead of restoring the Republic or The First Order. They are like rats in the sewer that must be exterminated. The Shadowman failed and died like a fool but his legacy lives on, if I am free, I must find Kronorium to understand the Multiverse and hundreds of galaxies"

Evil Rey: "What about the Alien species called Cryptids?"

The Messenger: "they all under my command now and Samantha Cross is their spy to scout humans so we don't need human spies instead we need their dark fears and emotions to join us"

(He walks away from Evil Rey)

The Messenger: "when the time comes, we will save Multiverse from light and give it what it actually wants"

(Evil Rey starts slowly sings a song)

Evil Rey: "Nacht Der Untoten, The windows broken, God damn I'm scared, beware beware, I'm stuck in Verruckt with the Undead troops, I see the Teddy bear, beware I'm scared, Shi no Numa lights up the sky, hellhounds to my left, I start to cry, When will this end"

(The Scene changes to The heroes discussing The problems they had)

Atom Eve: "The dispersal of Virus was relatively limited. It's just the only city that was infected, not the entire world"

Lilith: "But We were exposed"

Gremlin: "well I'm not a doctor so what I'm guessing hours or days left for us to turn into slave creatures, there is no cure except one"

Ryu: "what is it?"

Gremlin: "looks like you have to kill the mother of weird slave aliens to stop it"

Soldier 76: "You've all fought well, and with honor. We've lost allies and friends. No one could ask any more of you and yet I must. Demos Salem has Two of the six Infinity Stones, Space and Reality. We have three but if we're to stop Demos Salem, Stop The Virus, we need a Fourth, we need the Soul Stone"

Raiden: "Cipher has returned to the Dark Kingdom with the Soul Stone in his possession"

Morrigan: "His Mind has been corrupted by the Stone. I can no longer reach him"

Dante: "I'll handle Cipher"

Soldier 76: "You're Sure?"

Dante: "He's a Demon, I'm a Demon hunter. It's a match made in hell"

Deadpool: "I'm coming with you, but I have a question about Cinder?"

Dante: "what about her?"

(Deadpool takes out a MP7 SMG and shoot Cinder A bunch of times, He stops then walks to her and stab her with his combat knife a bunch of times then he Stop)

Deadpool: "why is there a bunch of bullets and knives holes in her?"

Dante: "I knew this will happen"

(Then Deadpool drags Cinder's corpse to the nearby broken window and throw her off into a nearby rooftop building)

Deadpool: "bombs away bitches"

(He puts out a grenade and throws it at Cinder, then He walks away and the explosion comes up)

Deadpool: "Cool guys don't look at explosions"

(30 seconds later)

Gremlin: "Even if we retrieve the Soul Stone, we cannot stand or Reglate the Stones power"

Spider-Man: "Thank you Kate"

Cyborg: "Much as it hurts to say it, she's not wrong. The Device is trashed"

Heller: "I don't understand technology words you're saying, Metal Man"

Raiden: "Only The Technology of Vale can save us now"

Cyborg: "he is not lying, we just found the jackpot"

Fortune: "how do you know The new city might has the answer to us?"

Cyborg: "Trust me"

Raiden: "Take me there, and I will help you complete your device"

Supergirl: "Vale was destroyed when all of ours universes collided"

Raiden: "No. Vale was the epicenter for the Convergence. Underground weapon lab built by Atlas survives"

James Dempsey: "A suicide mission into the heart of enemy territory?. I'm interested, tell me more"

Ryu: "We have no other choice"

Spider-Man: "There seems to be a lot of that going around"

Red Hood: "And What of the rest of us?"

Persephone: "We'll take the fight to Demos Salem, keep him occupied"

Rose: "You know, we barely made it out of there last time"

Lilith: "This time is different. The Reality Stone is cracked. She's hurt, badly"

Gat: "and We're desperate"

Atom Eve: "But We're not alone"

Raiden: "We must strike now, before she can repair herself, Before The Virus consumes us all"

Soldier 76: "understood, Everything depends on you Three, on the Soul Stone and the Device. If you fail"

Cyborg: "we will get it under control"

Dante: "Hey, we're awesome guys"

(Dante and Cyborg Brofist)

Cyborg: "Boo-yah"

Atom Eve: "my God, we are screwed"

End of chapter 9

Deadpool: "A little warning for people who don't understand the song Rey is singing and it's not Nazi related, it's a fan made song from Rocket gaming, and it's going to be key part to a future project in the future"

Chapter 10: Return to Vale The Brothers

(Vale in Michigan, 83 Days since the convergence)

(The heroes walked through the Abandon streets of Vale to Demos Salem's palace)

Blake: "I fear we will lose this war"

Atom Eve: "don't worry, kitty cat. We will be fine"

Blake: "doesn't matter, we cannot go back the way we came"

Mega Man X: "any news from the lab?"

Atom Eve: "they say it's all clear and they don't have any problems so don't worry about it"

Ghost Rider: "Do you feel it, a void, the absence of life, of Souls?"

Lilith: "I hear no wind and no insects so is that bad?"

Spider-Man: "My spider sense. I'm picking up.. nothing"

Cassie Cage: "This city is a grave"

(Rose looks at her hand and saw the Salem virus slowly consuming her)

Rose: "Alright, Let's move, or we're all gonna share their Fate"

(Suddenly Demos Salem talks on the PA System)

Demos Salem: "Heroes, You've returned, As we foretold. Your bodies seem eager to join us"

(Infected Drones and Atlas/TWF soldiers appear with Bane)

Demos Salem: "Soon your minds will follow"

Soldier 76: "Go to Hell"

Gat: "Me and Nora will get the big guy, just focused on the drones"

(Gat and Nora runs to Bane)

Bane: "Demos Salem promised me to conquer Gotham after we destroy all of you, you are welcome here in body bags"

Nora: "or in a hospital with broken legs, your broken legs I mean"

Bane: "looks like we got something in common, little girl. You should've joined my militia but you protect the week, and now I will break your back"

(Nora drops her hammer)

Nora: "Let's turn this into a fistfight"

(After a short battle, Nora breaks Bane's legs and he screamed in pain)

Bane: "how is this possible for little girl who has so much strength in her body, Do you use Venom?"

Nora: "The Venom I eat is pancakes"

(The Dark Kingdom, 83 Days since the convergence)

(Dante and Deadpool walked to The ritual site and saw Bill Cipher)

Bill Cipher: "I know how much about humans but not half demons, I don't know much about you, Da-"

Deadpool: "can you just shut up and get to the fight scene already?"

Bill Cipher: "very well, let's begin the act"

(after a short fight, Bill Cipher dropped the Soul stone and Dante picks it up)

Bill Cipher: "No, Only the most noble of souls are strong to enough to bear the power of the Soul Stone"

(Deadpool chops off Bill Cipher's Head)

Deadpool: "he is done talking"

(Dante was about to consumed the Soul Stone But Deadpool Took it away from)

Dante: "why did you do that?, I was about to see if we able to win this huge big war"

Deadpool: "because it's my turn and you consumed it in MVCI so it's my turn to see if there's another way to win this stupid FanFiction war"

?: "you mean the War to Power"

(They turned around and saw Vergil)

Dante: "Brother, how's it going?, you finally bring some snacks?"

Vergil: "give me the Soul Stone, Dante"

Dante: "how about a N-"

(Adam with TSV shows up)

Dante: "I was about to say now and how about a double no?"

Adam with TSV: "give us what we needed, Half blood"

Deadpool: "I take care of the bull, you take care of your Brother"

Dante: "fine"

(Dante fights Vergil and Deadpool is stuck with Adam with TSV)

Deadpool: "so you are the one who chopped off that Blonde arm in Vol 3"

Adam with TSV: "what a very smart man and what kind of knowledge do you have?"

Deadpool: "it's called fourth wall breaker, try it sometime"

(After a short fight, Deadpool knock out Adam with a baseball bat)

Deadpool: "looks like I don't need a red cape after all"

(Dante comes up behind Deadpool)

Dante: "I Trap my brother under a Big huge boulder of rocks"

Deadpool: "is He going to survive?"

Dante: "he's going to be fine"

(Deadpool grabs the Soul stone and saw the vision of [I'm not gonna tell you, bitches. it's a Secret and cannot find it by yourself] and he gets an idea)

Deadpool: "I'm gonna make a quick phone call"

(Deadpool pulls out his IPhone and called Rick Sanchez)

Deadpool: "hey Rick it's me Deadpool, i'm going to ask you a favor. Bring a T-shirt launcher, a small Paper copy machine, and A laptop computer. No questions asked just give me these things OK, bye"

(20 seconds later)

(A Green portal appears and Rick comes out of it with the 3 items that Deadpool)

Rick: "I got the stuff that you wanted, Deadpool"

Deadpool: "now bring them to me and also Dante, this is Rick Sanchez. Rick, this is Dante"

(Dante and Rick shake hands)

Deadpool: "wait a second, is this your Granddaughter's Computer?"

Rick: "I just blamed it on Morty, don't Worry"

(Deadpool goes on the website called Rule 34 and typed [Secrets, he printed it and put it inside the T-shirt launcher)

Dante: "how we are gonna get back?"

Deadpool: "don't worry, I have a plan"

End of Chapter 10

Chapter 11: Labs problems

(Demos Salem's Throne Room, 83 Days since the Convergence)

(The heroes Battle their way to the Throne Room and Demos Salem Siting on her Throne chair)

Demos Salem: "We offered you eternal life!"

Morrigan: "Eh, It's overrated"

Winter Soldier: "You offered us hell"

Demos Salem: "You still don't have faith in us, do you?. Perhaps former comrades can convert you to the cause"

(Ironwood with TSV and Grimm Pyrrha shows up)

Demos Salem: "Ironwood, Pyrrha. Please show them the light"

(After a short fight, Ironwood with TSV gets knocked out and Grimm Pyrrha lies on the ground, Nora walks up to her)

Nora Valkyrie: "We'll be back for you, Pyrrha. I promise"

Demos Salem: "Must do everything ourselves?"

(She stands up and goes to the heroes but Hulk hits her)

Hulk: "Hulk smash Alien Queen!"

Demos Salem: "now you will feel my wrath, you green abomination"

(She fires a Red laser at Hulk but he block it)

Lilith: "We can't hold out much longer"

Demos Salem: "Time, Space, The Mind, The Soul, Reality, power. All will soon be ours to rule!"

(Vale in Michigan - Underground Atlas RD)

(Cyborg, Raiden, Harley Quinn, Frank West, Rebecca Rose, and Persephone enters the weapon designs labs, turn on the power, repairs that device)

Cyborg: "Alright, We're In business"

Rebecca Rose: "it's a beautiful design you have for a weapon"

Cyborg: "it's called the infinity blaster for reason"

Persephone: "we must keep a lookout for Demos Salem's army, I hope Fate's Magic keep us hidden"

(Harley Quinn, Rebecca Rose, Persephone left)

Frank West: "Thought I might stay, Capture the moment?"

Cyborg: "It's your funeral"

(Frank West takes pictures)

Cyborg: "Alright, let's work fast. So, what are we doing?"

Raiden: "The Infinity Stones shares a same harmonic frequency. The Device must be tuned to make them work"

Cyborg: "To amplify and regulate their power output?"

Raiden: "Indeed. You need only the time to be in range"

Cyborg: "and with it, it causes a dyanactic interphase field chronocataclyzes, and how long will it take to install the time stone into the infinity blaster?"

Raiden: "maybe two minutes or long"

Cyborg: "sure, I will do that. The lab must be the Ground Zero for Convergence. Have you ever have a Convergence before in your universe?"

Raiden: "almost"

Cyborg: "what do you mean "almost"?"

Raiden: "after Shao Kahn's failed invasion on my Earthrealm, I found him and Quan Chi in a graveyard, I blasted Shao Kahn into Quan Chi's portal and I thought it over. I was wrong, It created Dark Kahn, a accidental Merge of Darkseid and Shao Kahn. With the forces of light and darkness from my realm and yours, we destroyed Dark Khan from merging our two universes together. Then I saw 3 universes together as one and it was protected by mysterious force Field, It was-"

(Suddenly lights started to flicker, then Ariadne and Tyrian drops from the vents)

Tyrian: "what a pretty Stone you have"

Ariadne: "me and my love scorpion would like to take that stone away from you, it looks very interesting for us"

Cyborg: "protect me while I work on this computer"

Raiden: "This is your chance to prove your Kombat, Frank West"

Frank West: "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. You want me to go up against THEM?, They's gonna kill me!

(After a short fight, Raiden shocked Tyrian unconsciously)

Ariadne: "NO, my beautiful love scorpion"

(She picks up Tyrian and escapes, Then Harley Quinn, Rebecca Rose, and Persephone enters)

Persephone: "what just happened?"

Cyborg: "a creepy clown and a crazy scorpion attacked us but the good news is we finished weapon"

(Suddenly A portal appears and Dr. Fate comes out of it)

Doctor Fate: "Persephone, we should go"

Cyborg: "Guys, We're almost late for the party, it's time for our grand entrance"

End of Chapter 11

Time for the final battle next time in Chapter 12: The Infinity End

Chapter 12: The Infinity End

(Demos Salem's Throne Room)

Demos Salem: "Tell us, What did you hope to achieve here?, Perhaps a diversion, while your ally, Dante and Deadpool, retrieves the Soul Stone from the Dark Kingdom?, Did you think we didn't know?, Are you hoping they will swoop in at the moment and rescue you?. We're afraid It's not going to happen"

(Suddenly a Green portal appears above, Dante and Deadpool Falls from it)

Dante: "is this your awesome shortcut?"

Deadpool: "Rick had a awesome plan to get us here quickly, it worked"

Dante: "and you forgot to mention that we were been falling for 30 minutes"

Demos Salem: "looks like your allies are ready here. Now, Wade Wilson. Give us the Soul Stone"

(Deadpool takes out a T-shirt launcher)

Deadpool: "how about no and catch this"

(he fires it and Demos Salem catches it and saw a lewd picture of Salem wearing a virgin sweater, Then she was shocked wave to her Throne chair and she started to slowly bleeds Grimm blood from her body)

Demos Salem: "W-What's happening to us?"

Deadpool: "like some people say on the Internet, Rule 34 saves the day"

(He turns around to the Heroes)

Deadpool: "I think we should take a step back"

(Suddenly Demos Salem exploded and shocked wave the heroes, then there was smoke everywhere)

Deadpool: "Now let's all go back to the ARK and get some milkshakes, hired some strippers, order a dozens of be-"

(Suddenly a Shadowy Grimm tentacle arm grabs Deadpool)

Deadpool: "I have seen enough hentai!, We all know what's going to happen to me. I'm going to get tentacle Rape!"

(It pulls him back to Demos Omega which she is a giant shadow Grimm Monster)

Demos Omega: "We cannot be destroyed. We are perfect. We are Demos Omega"

Deadpool: "Spidey!, catch the Soul Stone!"

(Deadpool throws the Soul Stone and Spider-Man caught it with his webs but Grimm Pyrrha and Ironwood With TSV catches it)

Demos Omega: "Pyrrha, James. Destroyed them"

(They ignored Demos Omega and they consumed it)

Nora Valkyrie: "Pyrrha!"

(Pyrrha and Ironwood turn back to normal)

Pyrrha: "I am not your puppet, Demos Omega. You killed and took my Life, and strength, But you shall not have my soul!. I think that's a good speech I have there, right, Nora"

(Nora Valkyrie nodded her head and they run towards to Demos Omega)

Pyrrha: "Demos Omega!, You shall pay for destroying my life"

Demos Omega: "We no longer need the 4 maidens power"

Nora Valkyrie: "Yeah?, well I guess it's Hammertime"

(After a short fight, Demos Omega lets go Deadpool and a The Lab team appears)

Cyborg: "We have a special delivery for Demos Sal-"

(He looks at Demos Omega)

Cyborg: "you are very huge"

(He turns around to Vol 5 Yang)

Cyborg: "Yang!, ready?"

(She nodded and Cyborg Spawned the Infinity Blaster, Vol 5 Yang puts it on her cyborg arm, She installed the power stone in the Infinity Blaster)

Demos Omega: "You're interfered enough!"

Atom Eve: "That's our cue. Everyone, cover Yang!"

Demos Omega: "You shall feel our wrath. Kneel before your goddess!"

Atom Eve: "never met a god or goddess before, you not on my top 10"

(After a short difficult battle, Demos Omega is defeated but not totally destroyed)

Persephone: "Pass the the Stones to Yang!"

(Doctor Fate takes Time, Mind, and Soul From Cassie Cage, Ryu, and Prryha. Then he installed it in the Infinity Blaster, it was fully powered up and Cyborg run to Vol 5 Yang)

Cyborg: "perfect. I call this baby "The Infinity Blaster". let it create hell, Yang"

(He pushes the button on Infinity Blaster, it starts to almost go out of control and Rose is behind her)

Doctor Fate: "Heroes, lend me your strength. I will channel it into her!"

(He puts a magic shield around the heroes and their strength fully powered up the blaster)

Vol 5 Yang: "Time to die, your bitch"

(She fires the blaster at Demos Omega and it destroyed Her. then it shocked waved everyone into the ground about 10 minute. 10 minutes later, she was rescue by Mega Man X and Fortune)

Mega Man X: "Yang!, are you Alright?"

Vol 5 Yang: "did we win?"

Fortune: "she's gone"

(Cassie Cage looks at her hand and the virus was gone)

Cassie Cage: "It's over"

Spider-Man: "Yeah, I think you're right"

Pyrrha: "Nora, where Jaune. I miss him so terribly"

Nora Valkyrie: "I wish I could help you but he's gone since the Convergence started"

Pyrrha: "then I will go find him, not now but later"

Winter Soldier: "what happened to Cipher?, Dante"

Dante: "he has a neck problem"

(Heller gets up)

Heller: "what the hell just happened?"

Gat: "we won?"

Heller: "I understand that part but with Demos Salem gone, shouldn't things go back to the way they were?"

(Frank West takes a picture of Heller)

Frank West: "Right, Time rewinds, The Universes separate, the Dead come back to life, Etcetera, etcetera?"

Raiden: "This Universe was forged with the Space and Reality Stones, Only by their power could we undo all that's been done. With the Reality Stone cracked, there is no way to return all your realms back the way they were"

Vol 5 Yang: "then that means we are stuck with each other"

(Suddenly a hand rise from the rubble and Vol 1 Ruby comes out)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Sister!, you look so different and why do you have a awesome cyborg hand"

Deadpool: "yes, it's a good time to let my ship come to life"

(He pulls out the FOTM script and he writes on it, Then Vol 1 Ruby sees Red Hood and starts to fall in love with him)

Vol 1 Ruby: "you look so beautiful, I want to go on a date with you!"

Red Hood: "I can't because you might be the age of 15 or 14"

Vol 1 Ruby: "I'm 18"

Red Hood: "is it OK with you if I Date your younger sister?, Yang"

Vol 5 Yang: "as long you don't hurt her"

Red Hood: "ok"

(Suddenly Harley Quinn found the infinity stones and tries to grab them)

Lilith: "Quinn?"

Harley Quinn: "I was just getting the red one so I can wish for pony"

Morrigan: "The Stone are too dangerous to be borne by any one of us"

Raiden: "Then they must be taken to the elder gods, they are the only ones who safekeep the stones"

(The heroes start walking towards the entrance)

Cassie Cage: "so what do we do now?"

Soldier 76: "We rebuild, we honor the dead"

Spider-Man: "How?"

Ryu: "By protecting our New World. Together"

The End

(Post ending credits)

(Doctor Doom and Cinder holding a emergency walking crane looking at the Demos Salem's palace on A rooftop)

Cinder: "I can't believe Salem betrayed me, after all the things I did to her"

Doctor Doom: "luckily, you didn't end up at her"

Cinder: "I survived but I was laying on the rooftop painfully until you showed up and saved me"

Doctor Doom: "I am your new master now. With this new world, I must find the 3 Maidens Power and I stole your fall maiden power when we healed you"

Cinder: "Why do y-"

Doctor Doom: "do not question me, Cinder. And don't kill Ruby Rose, i'm not interested of Her Powers and have you heard of a children's book called Little Red Riding hood?"

Cinder: "No"

Doctor Doom: "I have a plan to destroy Ruby's life but for right now, it will must wait"

Cinder: "For what reason?"

Doctor Doom: "Apollyon has A plan to divide the New superhero community"

(Suddenly Doctor Doom opens a portal and they both walked through the Portal, Then they are in Ministry of Doom's HQ)

Doctor Doom: "go to Your quarters, I have business to attend to"

(Doctor Doom walks to the secret chamber and D'Vorah is waiting for him)

D'Vorah: "Do you trust Cinder?"

Doctor Doom: "she will do as I say, D'Vorah"

D'Vorah: "This one is loyal to you"

(They go to a special so where Doctor Babylon Stay, Doctor Doom entered his cell)

Doctor Doom: "D'Vorah, leave us"

(D'Vorah leave)

Doctor Babylon: "The Morningstar does not care about your plans of world domination, he only cares about apocalypse"

Doctor Doom: "he changed his mind when the convergence happen and Cancel your execution, I took over your Ministry of Pride and turn it into Ministry of Doom. We will rule the Earth like kings"

Doctor Babylon: "if you want to rule the earth, you need me to help you at conquer earth and destroy MAYHEM"

Doctor Doom: "I don't care about MAYHEM and The Ministry of Doom does not want you anymore"

(Suddenly Madame Hydra enters)

Madame Hydra: "hello Victor Von Doom"

Doctor Doom: "The New Ministry is better off without you"

(He turns around to Madame Hydra)

Doctor Doom: "Hello Madame, would you get rid my prisoner?"

Doctor Babylon: "I am not your prisoner!"

Madame Hydra: "of course, would you leave me be?"

Doctor Doom: "do as you like"

(Doctor Doom leaves and Madame Hydra pulls out her pistol and aim it at Doctor Babylon's Head)

Madame Hydra: "Hail HYDRA"

(She fires at Doctor Babylon and killed him and she left his cell)

M-Squad: "coming soon"

Insurgent Story 1: "The Jaded sword"

(New York City, 3 weeks after the Convergence War)

(Emerald is walking down and saw a apartment building, She entered and ask a man sitting in the chair)

Emerald: "I am looking for Jack fisherman, does he live here?"

Man: "third floor, door 15"

(She took the stairs and found apartment door 15, she knocked first then she barged in, She saw Mercury sleeping in the couch. She took one of the bottles that Mercury is been drinking and smash it on his fourhead)

Mercury: "What the Fu#k!"

Emerald: "what is stupid identity name you have there"

Mercury: "Just leave me alone, we can talk about it tomorrow"

Emerald: "No, i've been tracking you down since When Demos Salem died. You will give me a answer and it better be a good goddamn answer. Why did you Betray me and Cinder?"

Mercury: "because I couldn't take it anymore. when you and Cinder found me for the first time, I want people to fear me and us, but all those killings we did. We were are not just being fear of, We're ending humanity. If I join Demos Salem's Army, Then I would deserted and get off the radar but it never happened and I couldn't take it so I took orders from her and I just watched the entire world burn"

(He reach for his beer and drink)

Mercury: "I just want to have a peaceful life"

(Emerald sit on the couch)

Emerald: "I think you are right"

Mercury: "I feel that I'm alone and no one would-"

(Emerald kiss Mercury on the lips)

Emerald: "I care about you"

(The Scene changes to SHIELD soldiers walking through the main area and talk with the man in the chair)

SHIELD Soldier 1: "Sir, we are looking for Emerald and Jack fisherman. Do they live here?"

Man: "The green chick is in his apartment"

SHIELD Soldier 1: "Thank you sir"

(They Took the stairs and found door 15)

SHIELD Soldier 1: "all right men, remember your training. Breach and-"

(Suddenly Sex noises comes from the apartment room 15)

SHIELD Soldier 1: "when we're about to breach, they think it's a good time to have sex right now"

SHIELD Soldier 2: "should we breach right now?"

SHIELD Soldier 3: "I think we should wait. It will be rude to Breach right now during their awesome experience"

SHIELD Soldier 2: "you had sex before?"

SHIELD Soldier 3: "it was my high school Science teacher actually"

SHIELD Soldier 4: "since We waiting for Cinder's goons, I just bought Cards Against Humanity"

SHIELD Soldier 1: "you're kind of right, let's just wait"

(The next day)

(Emerald gets up from the bed and put on her bra and underwear)

Emerald: "good morning, Mercury"

(She Heard something in the hallway and when she open the door. 4 SHIELD and Special Forces soldiers were sleeping on the ground. 1 SHIELD Soldier wakes up and noticed Emerald)

SHIELD Soldier 3: "sorry, we stayed in the hallway because you were having sex and we didn't want to disturb you. Since you are awake and you're done, and is your lover sleeping?"

Emerald: "he is asleep"

SHIELD Soldier 3: "Then after you brush your teeth, get dress or whatever. You're under arrest for a bunch of Felonies"

(The Scene changes to Mercury and Emerald in handcuffs in a SHIELD prisoner track)

Mercury: "Just listen to them, Emerald"

(The Scene changes to Mercury and Emerald sitting next to each other in a SHIELD jail cell)

Mercury: "whatever happened to us, I love you"

Emerald: "And I love you too"

(SHIELD Soldier enters)

SHIELD Soldier: "are you guys ready?"

Emerald: "Yes"

(The Scene change to Mercury and Emerald walking to a teleporter/portal machine room)

Mercury: "I thought we are being executed"

SHIELD Soldier: "Since you told the interrogators the truth, we decided that instead of death penalty, you are retired from crime and you were now living in a farm in Kansas in a other earth"

Mercury: "really?, thank you so much"

SHIELD Soldier: "enjoy farming or some sh$t you do on the farm"

(Mercury and Emerald walk through the portal and they ended up on a farm, they noticed some guy waving at them)

The salesman: "Are you here to buy this house?"

(Emerald and Mercury look at each other and smiled)

Mercury: "we are very interested of owning a Farm"

End of The Jaded Sword Story

Insurgent story 2: "Cold Temple"

(Lin Kuei Temple, 1 month after the Convergence war)

(Weiss, Strider Hiryu, and Scheherazade entered the Lin Kuei Temple to met Grandmaster Sub-Zero. They see him in the court area)

Sub-Zero: "you came"

Strider Hiryu: "it will be disrespectful to not met you"

Scheherazade: "We were sent by Persephone because she wants to form a alliance with you"

Sub-Zero: "but first. I must to have a talk with your friend"

Strider Hiryu: "as you wish, Grandmaster"

(Scheherazade and Hiryu bow to Sub-Zero and left)

Weiss: "what's this talk about?"

Sub-Zero: "It's about your ice powers, Miss Schnee"

Weiss: "it's called Semblance"

Sub-Zero: "I know you came from a wealthy family. But instead focusing on the past, you must focused on the future. Your ice powers could mean something instead becoming a Huntress. You could be the next Sub-Zero"

Weiss: "I've been training with swords but never with martial arts. I am a Huntress, not a Assassin or Ninja"

Sub-Zero: "don't let your father's wealth consume you. It could lead to greed and selfish"

Weiss: "My mother married him because of his wealth. Now he doesn't care about anyone but himself"

Sub-Zero: "his wealth could lead to the destruction of his company. He disrespected the Faunus. The Lin Kuei sees them as-"

(Suddenly Drones appear and start attacking)

Weiss: "what do they want with you?"

Sub-Zero: "Revenge"

(He pulls out his ice sword and takes out 4 drones and Triborg appears)

Sub-Zero: "I thought I destroyed the Cyber initiative"

Triborg: "you failed"

(After a short fight, Triborg gets up)

Triborg: "you may have won the battle but you lose the war"

(When Triborg gets ready to escape, Weiss throw her sword at Triborg and he disappeared with her sword)

Weiss: "My weapon!"

Sub-Zero: "You did the right thing to stop the cyborg. As for a Reward, I like to give you a gift"

(He pull out a Lin Kuei necklace)

Sub-Zero: "It Will protect you in Kombat and save you from the afterlife"

(Weiss takes it and wears it)

Weiss: "More stealthful than the night"

Sub-Zero: "More deadly than the dawn!"

End of Cold Temple story

Insurgent story 3: Fall of the Blackwatch

(New York City, 1 week after the Convergence War)

(Stryker and Kabal walk through New York City and saw everything is different)

Kabal: "The city looks different, and why is there a bunch of people with Animals ears and tails on them?"

Stryker: "doesn't matter. Looks like The war with monsters are over and-. Wait a second"

(Stryker picks up The Daily Bugle News paper from the ground)

Stryker: "The Daily Bugle?"

Kabal: "Did Raiden screwed up something?"

Stryker: "I don't know and-. Wait a second, get behind something"

(They both behind a dumpster and saw a Blackwatch transport truck entering Blackwatch HQ)

Kabal: "I think They could be mercenaries"

Stryker: "let's explore this Base and let's find out about what secrets they have"

Kabal: "Well that's a-"

(Suddenly he saw a Blackwatch security guard got web up)

Kabal: "Did you see that?"

Stryker: "See what?"

(Stryker turned around and saw the security guard web up)

Stryker: "Oh"

(They entered the base and found a bunch of Blackwatch soldiers killed, decapitated, and Web)

Kabal: "looks like we missed the party"

?: "Heller, can you get on the computer about Project Faunus?"

?: "No, because I hate computers"

?: "Safeword, can you hack into this computer?"

Stryker: "I think it's in the other room"

(They opened a Lab and saw Heller, Gat, Spider-Man, and Vol 5 Yang. They turn around to Stryker and Kabal)

Heller: "Who the hell are you?"

Gat: "Are You Blackwatch Soldiers?"

Stryker: "No, We are from New York City, and can you tell us what's with the Animal People and The Daily Bugle News company that I never heard of?"

Spider-Man: "are you living in under a Rock?, The Convergence brought all the dimensions into one earth"

Stryker: "The Convergence?"

Gat: "can we talk about this after our mission?, Blackwatch is doing a Project called "Project Faunus" and we think it's bad-"

Vol 5 Yang: "Guys, I think you need to see this!"

(They all went to Yang near a computer)

Vol 5 Yang: "Take a look at this. Project Faunus is about exterminating all Faunus by using Napalm weapons. First they're going to hit NYC, Then The rest of the world"

Stryker: "Then let's shut down this genocidal project"

Vol 5 Yang: "Good idea. There is two rooms containing Napalm, we need to plant bombs"

Gat: "we are planting bombs now!"

Vol 5 Yang: "It will give them a message"

Spider-Man: "can't we just evacuate everybody out of the building then We can plant bombs?"

Vol 5 Yang: "We leave with no witnesses"

(Suddenly The alarm goes off)

Blackwatch PA: "Attention. Intruders inside the building. Sending soldiers to Lab 31. Attention!"

Vol 5 Yang: "Spider-Man, you're with me. The four of you, plant bombs on those rooms"

(The Scene changes to Spider-Man and Vol 5 Yang fighting their way to the control area. Vol 5 Yang busted the door and saw Corporal Rooks)

Corporal Rooks: "I'm disappointed that Heller wasn't with you"

Vol 5 Yang: "Why are you exterminating the Faunus?"

Corporal Rooks: "We are saving humanity. The Faunus could have diseases that could wipe out humanity. The world will thank us for what we did"

Spider-Man: "You have that mindset like Hitler"

Corporal Rooks: "Hitler was a monster. I'm not like him"

Vol 5 Yang: "after this, The whole entire world would know about your genocide plans"

Corporal Rooks: "Then I will not live in the world live with The Faunus. My soldiers will continue my legacy"

(He pulls a M9 pistol and commit suicide)

(3 Days later. Washington DC, Capital hill)

US President: "after Blackwatch genocidal plans revealed along with their commander being dead. Yesterday, Congress has chosen a Commander who is from a Other Earth. A Commander Who cares about Humanity and Faunus. Meet Shaundi Colinsk, The New Commander of Blackwatch"

(Everyone in the crowd applause while Shaundi takes the stand)

Shaundi: "My Fellow Americans. 2 hours later after my promotion, I learn the horrible history of Blackwatch. We created The Redlight Virus that destroyed Hope in Idaho, We are responsible for many horrible things we have done in New York City following 2 Blacklight Outbreaks, and Now we are planning a Genocide to Exterminate the Faunus. Well no more. We will be like BSAA and SHIELD, We will give people hope instead of fear, We have better ways containing outbreaks instead of killing the infected. This is a New Future for Blackwatch"

End of Fall of Blackwatch Story

Saint Ghost: "I want to give you knowledge about Shaundi. 1, She is from The Saints row series. 2, Colinski is not a canon last name for Shaundi. 3, She lives in a alternative timeline in Agents of MAYHEM Where The Third Street Saints wasn't Form and is different from her SR 2 To SR Gat out of Hell counterpart. If you don't know about her, Play the SR2 To SR4 games yourself"

Insurgent story 4: Nuts of Parts

(Underground Atlas RD Lab In New Vale, 6 hours after the Convergence War)

(Penny wakes up in a testing tube and escapes from it, She confuse where she is. She takes a mirror and looks at herself)

Penny: "I look very different, Where's Ruby?"

(Suddenly a noise comes from weapon section and she heard voices)

?: "Come on, we don't have all day"

?: "What weapon parts we looking for?"

?: "Grips, Magazine clips, A laser weapon, anything that looks like a weapon, grab it and put them in the box"

(Penny Walks in quietly and saw Kano and Black Dragon's Mercs searching for Weapon parts, She accidentally tripped over a robot part)

Kano: "Did you hear that?"

Black Dragon Merc 1: "It Just a Raccoon or a Fox"

Black Dragon Merc 2: "or it could be Special Forces trying to shut down our Black market Business"

Kano: "Show yourself, Sonya. I know you're here"

(Penny scared and decided to come out of her hiding place)

Kano: "Are you Special Forces?"

Penny: "I am Penny, what are you searching for?"

Kano: "it's the none of your damn business, That what we searching for"

(Kano saw a Scratch on Penny's and it all metal. He realize She a cyborg/Robot)

Kano: "Since you're all metal. You're going to be a very good Price on the Black Market"

Penny: "What!"

Black Dragon Merc 1: "I thought we are going to rape her, because well. she is half naked"

(Kano takes out one of his butterfly knives and Kill Merc 1)

Kano: "We are interested in money, not raping women. You idiot"

Black Dragon Merc 2: "This chick is worth millions of dollars on the Black market"

Black Dragon Merc 3: "I always want to get a fancy condo and a Bugatti"

Kano: "Get her to the ground so we can find her off button"

(The Black Dragon Mercs get Penny to the ground but she activated her New shockwave ability and blasted Mercs away except Kano)

Kano: "Looks like I have to cut you up piece by piece"

(After a short fight, Kano is on one of his knees. Suddenly A group of voices echoes)

?: "The Black Dragon could be in this lab"

Kano: "it's nice to know about you"

(8 Special Forces Soldiers entered the lab and saw Penny and Kano)

Special Forces Soldier 1: "Sh$t, It's Kano!"

Special Forces Soldier 2: "Screw it. Kill him!"

(8 Special Forces Soldiers fire at Kano but dodged the bullets and escape to the secret exit in the ground)

Special Forces Soldier 3: "Ma'am, are you OK?"

Penny: "Yes"

Special Forces Soldier 4: "are you that Robot girl that died in the tournament?"

Penny: "I died?!"

Special Forces Soldier 4: "I think you don't remember much about your Death"

(Jacqui Briggs and Takeda enters. Suddenly Black Dragon's Mercs wake up)

Black Dragon 4: "What just happened?"

Special Forces Soldier 6: "You're under arrest. That's what's happening right now"

Black Dragon 4: "I don't like the prison showers, man. I just don't want to get raped"

Special Forces Soldier 6: "Then the advice I gave you is do not drop the soap"

Takeda: "Are you OK, ma'am?"

Penny: "Where's my father?. General Ironwood, Commander of Atlas military"

Jacqui Briggs: "Looks like she need some water. We need bring her to the ARK"

(MAYHEM ARK, 2 hours later. Takeda and Jacqui's Rent Home room)

(Penny is trying to sleep on the couch but Heard noises in the bedroom. She Open the door and saw Takeda and Jacqui having Sex but they quickly saw Penny and Cover up their naked body with blankets)

Penny: "What do you doing?"

Takeda: "We were-"

Jacqui Briggs: "We were playing Twister"

Penny: "sounds fun. Can I join?"

Jacqui Briggs: "It's two players. And if you see my dad, don't tell him anything, Ok"

Penny: "Ok"

(She shuts the door)

End of Insurgent story 4: Nuts of parts

Insurgent story 5: Solar Fight

(Club Solar, Miami. 2 Days after the Convergence War)

(Dante, Morrigan, Deadpool, and Qrow are having a good time at the Club)

Qrow: "I can't believe you showed her the Lewd Picture of her half self wearing a virgin sweater and turning into a giant tentacle monster"

Deadpool: "The Soul Stone is my sensei. It's saw the future and I followed"

(Dante enters and he is totally drunk)

Dante: "am I in heaven because I want to get laid in heaven"

(Deadpool noticed and get an idea)

Deadpool: "Hey Morrigan"

Morrigan: "Yes, Wade?"

Deadpool: "Would you "take care" of Dante here?, and could you do it at a nearby hotel room"

Morrigan: "Of course, it will be my pleasure"

(Morrigan takes Dante)

Morrigan: "I'm gonna show you the best time of you life, but we got to do it somewhere in private"

Dante: "I always wanted to have sex with Angel"

(They both leave and Dante drunkenly pumped Raiden with Johnny Cage)

Raiden: "Qrow is somewhere here"

Johnny Cage: "You mean the drunken Crow. Yes, he is with that guy with the red mask"

(They walked to Deadpool and Qrow)

Qrow: "Who the hell are you guys?"

Raiden: "I am Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm"

Johnny Cage: "And I'm Johnny Cage, movie star and Special Forces"

Raiden: "We must speak to you in private, Qrow Branwen"

Qrow: "How many times I told you, I did not perform a sexual act on Winter"

Raiden: "I don't know of this "Winter"

Person"

Qrow: "The You must be stupid and you could file that report to Ironwood"

Raiden: "Do not insult a God or you will suffer the consequences"

Qrow: "Whatever, Thunder Ozpin"

(Raiden blasted Qrow into the dance floor)

Qrow: "You want to go, bitch?. Let's go"

(Deadpool went into the DJ section)

Deadpool: "can I borrow your stage for a minute?"

DJ: "you paid money, sure"

(Deadpool pays the DJ a $50 and he left. Deadpool plugged his phone into the DJ's Computer and pulled up Remix version of Mortal Kombat theme song. Then He get on the microphone and Johnny Cage pulls out his phone and records it)

Johnny Cage: "If I ever have grandchildren, I'm gonna let them see this video"

Deadpool: "Ladies and gentlemen. Look like Nightclub has turn into a Fightclub. The fighters we have today is Raiden, God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm. And Qrow Branwen, A Drunken Huntsman who can turn himself into a Crow. Who will win tonight?"

Raiden: "I challenge you, Qrow Branwen. In Mortal Kombat"

Qrow: "I challenge you, Thunder Ozpin. To shut the Fu$k up"

(After a 5 Minute fight, Qrow get on one of his knees)

Qrow: "let me punch you in The face"

(Qrow tries to punch Raiden but he got knocked out)

Deadpool: "and The Winner is Raiden"

The crowd: "Raiden!, Raiden!, Raiden!, Raiden!"

Johnny Cage: "looks like you're famous, Thunder God"

Raiden: "This is what happens when you insult a God, Cage"

Johnny Cage: "Looks like the bird is out cold"

End of Insurgent story 5: Solar Fight

Insurgent story 6: Project Silent Wolf

(Blackwatch's Boot Camp, New York. 1 month after the Convergence War)

(Shaundi and Sonya Blade watching Silent Wolf's Volunteers training)

Sonya Blade: "Did you capture these girls or did you recruit them?"

Shaundi: "We will only Recruit them if they have high Agility, good reflexes, and speed"

Sonya Blade: "Including her?"

(Sonya points to Wendy training against Stacey Forsythe)

Shaundi: "Her name is Wendy. We looked at her PE Report at her high school and her agility stats are 7/10"

(Invincible and Pyrrha enters)

Invincible: "Are the girls that are training is captured or your recruited them?"

Shaundi: "Can I explain them what is Project Silent Wolf in private?, Sonya"

Sonya Blade: "of course"

(Shaundi takes Invincible and Pyrrha 5 feet away)

Shaundi: "Now Project Silent Wolf is About The Womens up to 18 who are becoming deadly assassins but we recruited them if they have very good stats like agility and good reflexes because after all their training. We are going to give them a blood of a Wolf"

Pyrrha: "What's so special about the blood?"

Shaundi: "The blood we find is from a Ancient Native Wolf who lived before the American revolution and we copied its blood"

Invincible: "and The Blood may contain special abilities like my friend Spider-Man"

Shaundi: "Exactly. But if the recruits do not complete their training or they cheated their training by using steroids, they are kicked out of the program"

Pyrrha: "So you called us to see your project?"

Shaundi: "No. One of my men has spotted 4 unknown suspects that just jumping to rooftops to rooftop and also injured 5 of my men in NYC. I need you two to Capture them and Bring them for interrogation"

(New York City rooftop)

(Invincible and Pyrrha are waiting)

Pyrrha: "so you're basically like Supergirl?"

Invincible: "yes but my mom is from earth and My dad is from a violent empire"

Pyrrha: "What empire?"

Invincible: "The Viltrum Empire and My Dad used to work for them. It's a long story but Me, Oliver, Allen, Dad, and Zack Found their planet. But it was during after the convergence and before the Convergence War ended. We found their planet destroyed and it's a good thing but we don't know who did it. We found no survivors except one."

Pyrrha: "What's the last survivor is a she or he?"

Invincible: "She and I know her before. She said it was a big huge purple Guy wearing a big huge purple hat and his name starts with a G"

Pyrrha: "The planet was destroyed by a guy that name starts with a G"

Invincible: "and-"

(Suddenly a small fireball appears)

Invincible: "Pyrrha!, get behind me"

(Invincible blocks the fireball)

?: "So. You are young now, Shao Kahn?"

(Liu Kang and Kitana appears)

Kitana: "Your Reign over Earthrealm will now end"

Invincible: "Shan What?"

Pyrrha: "looks like we got to defend ourselves, Mark"

(After a short fight, Liu Kang and Kitana lays on the ground)

Invincible: "I'm not Shan Kahn, I'm Invincible"

(Suddenly a Razor-Rimmed Hat hit Invincible but nothing happened and Kung Lao appears)

Kung Lao: "Now you Face a Shaolin"

(Smoke appears)

Smoke: "and a Lin Kuei"

Invincible: "can we please not use violence and talk things through?"

Pyrrha: "looks like they don't care of their choices"

(After a short flight, Liu Kang helps up Kung Lao and Kitana helps up smoke)

Liu Kang: "If You are not Shan Kahn and Outworld isn't merged with Earthrealm, Then What Realm merged with Earthrealm?"

Pyrrha: "Remnant has merged with earth during the Convergence"

Liu Kang: "But how?, Shan Kahn must be dead"

Pyrrha: "It was the Demos Salem but they're dead and we won"

Invincible: "if you want more information about Convergence War, Talk to Raiden at the Sky temple for more information"

Kung Lao: "You met Raiden?!"

Invincible: "Yes. But for now, you must come with us. Blackwatch want to question you"

Liu Kang: "We will all go with you"

(Blackwatch HQ)

(Shaundi is talking on the her phone while Invincible, Pyrrha, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, and Smoke entered)

Invincible: "Shaundi?"

Shaundi: "Hold on second"

Liu Kang: "so this is your boss?"

Pyrrha: "She actually called us to get you, guys"

(Shaundi get off the phone)

Shaundi: "Fu$king A$$holes"

Invincible: "What is it?"

Shaundi: "Our 24th Division Team is harassing and hurting civilians. The leader of the division is a total racist"

Liu Kang: "Is this what you're worried about?"

Shaundi: "30% of Blackwatch soldiers are not happy to follow my new orders like Blackwatch will now accept any human and Faunus to join us and we will not tolerate Racism. I need six of you to stop them and I am coming with you"

(NYC checkpoint)

(The 7 entered when The 24th division team beating a Faunas couple)

Faunus Male: "why are you doing this?, we never did anything to you"

Jack: "you're kind is not welcome here"

Shaundi: "Jack!"

(Jack hit Faunus male and turns around to Shaundi)

Jack: "Yes"

Shaundi: "What the hell is going on?"

Jack: "nothing"

Shaundi: "I am seeing two couples that just got beat up by your team and you and you told me it's nothing"

Jack: "You mean Faunus Couples"

Shaundi: "Human and Fa-"

Jack: "The Faunus is trying to take our jobs and destroying our lives. You are destroying the future of humanity"

Shaundi: "No, I am saving humanity and Faunus. But also you are fired. Your racism will not be tolerated in Blackwatch anymore"

(Suddenly Jack and his 24th division team point guns at Shaundi and The 6)

Shaundi: "so you are now Rebelling against me and that's a stupid move"

Jack: "You think it's just me and my division team Rebelling against you"

(Suddenly Rogue Blackwatch soldiers appears)

Shaundi: "At least I got some Loyal soldiers and friends who supported my idea"

(Suddenly Sonya Blade, Special Forces, and Loyal Blackwatch appears. Jack shoots at Sonya but she Dodge it and suddenly there's a shootout. Jack and the remaining Rogue Blackwatch Soldiers escape)

Shaundi: "I will no longer recruit Soldiers that are racist and doesn't take orders from her commander"

Sonya Blade: "I agree with you"

(Suddenly Shaundi get a phone call and she answer it)

Sonya Blade: "So. Liu Kang, are you still controlled by Quan Chi?"

Liu Kang: "I don't remember serving Quan Chi. I remember is my Death"

(Shaundi gets off the phone)

Shaundi: "We need to get to boot camp!, NOW"

(They return to Blackwatch's Boot Camp and it was in Half ruins. A Blackwatch Soldier comes out of building coughing)

Shaundi: "What happened?"

Blackwatch Soldier: "One of our recruits has turn against us"

Shaundi: "What!!"

(She went inside the building and it's all smoked up. She turn on the sprinklers. 2 hours later, Shaundi and Pyrrha went into security room to find out what happened)

Shaundi: "Computer, do you know what happened?"

Computer AI: "I'm sorry but Stacey Forsythe is your suspect because before the explosion, she is getting unknown chemicals and she left a note after the explosion. It says "We the people, By the people""

Shaundi: "sounds like anarchy"

Pyrrha: "did she destroyed any Wolf blood samples?"

Computer AI: "I'm sorry but yes. She destroyed all the Wolf Blood samples during the explosion"

?: "Not all of them"

(They turn around and saw Wendy holding the last Wolf Blood sample)

Wendy: "I tried to stop her. She just lost her mind. I was holding the last one in by hand during the explosion and it was safe"

Shaundi: "don't blame yourself for what just happened. You tried your best"

Wendy: "I didn't say blame for myself, I blame Stacey for this event. That's why I want to become a Silent Wolf"

End of Insurgent story 6: Project Silent Wolf

Insurgent story 7: Demon Vs Animal

(The Dark Kingdom, 3 Hours after Death of Demos Salem)

(Vergil struggles to get out a boulder of rocks and he succeeded)

Vergil: "Dante!, we are not done yet. Where is he?"

(Suddenly Adam attacks him but Vergil dodged his Attack)

Adam: "Time to die, You filthy human"

Vergil: "How dare you insult the Son of Sparta!, now you're going to pay"

(After a short fight, Vergil tried to execute Adam but he punched Virgil. Then Took out his sword and tried to kill him but a Yellow skeleton head killed him by through his chest. Bill Cipher waves at Vergil)

Bill Cipher: "hi buddy"

(Vergil angry walks to him)

Bill Cipher: "stop. Just let me explain"

Vergil: "Talk or I will chop off your head"

Bill Cipher: "OK. OK. So your boss want to destroy everything on this new world so I captured her creatures and a Symbiote. The speech I use for the Heroes and for the mercenaries I have hired that just came from a website. I was just practicing my speech into all of you showed up. All the words I said were just from the website I just searched but plans are still the same. There I told you everything"

Vergil: "Very well. demon"

(Suddenly a Portal appears and Apollyon comes out of it)

Apollyon: "Victor Von Doom is very interested in you of joining his side"

(Apollyon noticed Adam's Dead corpse)

Bill Cipher: "It was self-defense. It was the only way to shut them up"

Apollyon: "I guess we have to inform The White Fang that their leader is dead"

Bill Cipher: "but who will take his leadership?"

Apollyon: "I think I have an idea"

End of Insurgent story 7: Demon Vs Animal

Insurgent story 8: The Brotherhood of Fang

(New Vale In Michigan, 4 Days after the Convergence war)

(A 8-year-old Faunus Child is running away from the angry mob. He tries to climb over the gate but failed. Then he was founded by the angry mob)

Man 1: "let's kill him!"

Man 2: "Get off my country, Faunus terrorist"

(Suddenly a Car was throw at the half of the Angry mob and killed the half of them. Then Magneto appears)

Man 1: "Who the hell is this guy?"

Man 2: "Jeremy, you got the guns?"

Man 3: "We all got AK-47s"

(The remaining angry mob got AK-47s and shoot at Magneto but he stop the bullets)

Man 1: "Holy Sh$t!"

Man 2: "This guy is like Neo from Matrix!"

Man 3: "Let's get the hell out of here"

(Then Ilia shows up and killed the remaining angry mob. Magneto walked slowly to little Faunus boy)

Faunus Boy: "please don't hurt me"

Magneto: "I'm not gonna hurt you. You're safe from the humans"

(Magneto noticed a little Faunus boy's cat ears)

Magneto: "Can I ask you question. Are you a mutant?"

Faunus Boy: "Mommy says I am a Faunus"

Magneto: "and where is your mother Now?"

Faunus Boy: "She was killed by Bad Men. My sister and I were spread up and I think they killed her too"

Magneto: "There is no bad Men, only bad humans"

Faunus Boy: "Bad Humans?"

Magneto: "Before Convergence, my kind has been discriminated for thousands of years. When humanity discriminates and killed our kind. We do the same thing to them. Humanity doesn't deserves to rule mankind. Only Mutants but with your kind The Faunus, we will show you the path that we been follow"

Ilia: "you sound like our leader"

Magneto: "What group do you belong to?"

Ilia: "The White Fang and our leader is Adam but we are worried of his disappearance"

(Suddenly a Portal appears and Apollyon walks out of it)

Apollyon: "I bring very bad news about your leader, Ilia. Adam is Dead"

Ilia: "How?!!!!"

Apollyon: "Bill Cipher killed him in self-defense"

(Bill Cipher appears)

Bill Cipher: "I am so sorry for you Leader, Ilia. But it was the only way to shut them up"

Ilia: "you murdering Son of a-"

Magneto: "Cipher, you killed leader of a group is trying to save its kind"

Bill Cipher: "Sorry"

(3 days later, Adam's funeral)

(The White Fang soldiers pay their respect to Adam including Magneto even though he didn't met him in person. Then everyone gives speeches about Adam, Magneto is next)

Magneto: "I never Knew this man until 3 Days ago. I have heard many stories about this man Who accomplished many things to rule mankind. I am a Mutant and He is Faunus but we have something in common. In tribute and respect, I will now take control of The White Fang and named it The Brotherhood of Fang. Mutants, Faunus, and conduits has push back by humanity. But Now, we will unite and destroy humanity together"

(Everyone in the audience claps and cheers. after the funeral, Wesker is waiting for Magneto and Ilia)

Wesker: "What a very nice speech you had there"

Magneto: "Thanks, Wesker"

Wesker: "I am only here because Doctor Doom wants you to join his Ministry of Doom"

Magneto: "For Conquest?"

Wesker: "You see"

End of Insurgent story 8: The Brotherhood of Fang

Coming soon: M-Squad


End file.
